Revelaciones
by Chica Armada
Summary: Esta historia rodea a Ezra y a la tripulación rebelde...En donde se ira descubriendo nuevos secretos de Ezra y de los tripulantes del Espíritu pero la historia no solo rodea a Ezra, sino a alguien mas, quien se ira descubriendo en la historia...a medida que los rebeldes se preocupan de sus problemas se le olvida el Imperio.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelaciones:**

 **Capitulo 1: Organización**

Cada día, los rebeldes se encontraban en un planeta diferentes, para evitar que el Imperio los encuentren. Ahora ellos se encuentran en Coruscant, todos estaban en el Espíritu menos Kanan, quien salió a la ciudad a encontrar unos repuestos para su sable de luz. Hera se encontraba en la sala mirando la Holo-Red Imperial, para ver que otras mentira mencionaba el Imperio, Sabine estaba creando un nuevo diseño para su armadura, mientras Chopper la trataba de ayudar pero en realidad solo se quejaba y gruñía. Zeb descansaba en la habitación-compartida y Ezra estaba haciendo una lista de bromas para Zeb y Chopper. Todo se encontraba tranquilo en el Espíritu…

-Chopper ¿Qué crees de este diseño?-dijo sabine con una voz dudosa.

Pero Chopper se queja y sale de la habitación, hasta que paso por unos de los pasillos de la nave y descubre que Ezra estaba planeando unas cuantas bromas, entonces Chopper se acerca y electrocuta a Ezra, haciendo que este niño de ojos azules eléctrico se enoje y los persiga. Chopper sale de aquella habitación y se dirige a la cabina, donde queda sin salida. Ezra acorrala a Chopper y en un intento de ataque hacia el droide, este se defiende, electrocutando devuelta al niño, haciendo que este tambaleara y sin querer apretara unos botones.

-¡oh-oh! Hera se va a enojar conmigo-Dijo Ezra tratando de arreglar el error que cometió.

De repente el sistema de energía de la nave se sobrecargo, haciendo que apagara toda la energía de la nave. Chopper rápidamente sale de la cabina, dejando a Ezra solo en la habitación, pero en unos segundos se acerca Hera y Sabine.

-¿Ahora Ezra que hiciste?-Pregunta Hera.

-Nada-Miente Ezra.

-¿En serio? Entonces la nave mágicamente se quedo sin energía-Dice Sabine en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno…Es que sin querer apreté este botón y sobre cargue el sistema de energía-Ezra señala el botón.

-Pero que hiciste Ezra, ahora el Espíritu no va a poder volar-Hera pasa la mano sobre su rostro.

-No te pondré un castigo, pero me ayudaras a….-Cuando interrumpe una llamada para Hera. Era Ahsoka. Hera mira a Ezra señalando a que arregle la nave, mientras ella se retira de la habitación y se dirige a la suya

 **Con Hera:**

-Hola Ahsoka-Saluda Hera amablemente.

-Hola Hera, tengo malas noticias-Dice Ahsoka con preocupación.

 **¿Bueno que les pareció? Tranquilos ya viene la acción, el misterio y las revelaciones…**

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Problemas.**_

-Hola Hera, tengo malas noticias-Dice Ahsoka con preocupación.

-Te escucho-Dice Hera con voz firme.

-Al parecer en Coruscant , cada año se acerca una tormenta que dura com días, durante esos días las naves no pueden entrar ni salir del planeta, es mejor que salgan del planeta lo antes posible, la flota los esperaran en 'Cielo Seguro' donde pueden atracar con la na -Ahsoka es interrumpida por Hera.

-Lamento informarte Ahsoka que nosotros no podemos salir del planeta…Tenemos problemas técnicos con el Espíritu-Dice Hera.

Ahsoka no responde, se toma unos segundos para pensar. En eso Hera interrumpe el silencio.

-Además el Espíritu no tiene mucho alimento par días.

Ahsoka suspira.

-Hera, yo ya he pasado esta experiencia con este tipo de tormentas…Así que me dirigiré a Coruscant con repuestos para el Espíritu y alimentos para la tripulación.

-¡Gracias Ahsoka! Espectro 2 fuera.

 _ **Con Ezra y Sabine:**_

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dice Sabine.

-No, se como arreglar esto-Miente Ezra.

-¿Cómo lo vas arreglar, con tus poderes jedi?-Dice Sabine con voz sarcástica.

Ezra no responde, dejando un silencio, luego el niño se agacha y empieza a mirar los cables que se encuentran chispeando.

-Me puedes traer el manual del fantasma-Dice Ezra.

-Que…¿Ahora soy tu sirvienta?-Sabine se queja.

Antes que Ezra le responda a Sabine, Hera interrumpe la conversación.

-Ezra, Sabine…Ahsoka se dirige hacia acá con repuestos y alimentos.

-¿Entonces Ezra rompe la nave y es tan grave?-Pregunta Sabine.

-Al parecer en Coruscant cada año se acerca una tormenta, que dur días y el Espíritu no tiene tanta comida.

-¡Gracias niño, ahora debo estar en cerrada en una nave!

-Pero si todos los días estamos en cerrado-Dice Ezra con voz segura.

-¡Ah solo buscaba un capricho!-Sabine se queja.

Bueno…menos charla y mas trabajo, yo traeré el manual del Fantasma, Sabine ayuda a Ezra-Ordena Hera.

 _ **Después de unos momentos de trabajo llega Kanan:**_

Kanan entra en la nave, lo que le pareció muy raro es que todo estaba oscuro, así que se dirige a Hera y pregunta:

-¿Que paso con la nave? ¿Ezra?-Pregunta el Jedi.

-Si, Ezra sobrecargo el sistema de energía pero eso no es el único problema-Hera suspira y le cuenta todo lo que paso.

Kanan se toma un momento, se retira de la habitación y busca a su padawan. En donde lo encuentra en la cabina con Sabine.

-¡Ezra un segundo que me voy y tu ya haces desastre!-Dice Kanan.

-¡No-no fue mi culpa, sino la de Chopper! Si no fuera por el yo no hubiera sobrecargado el sistema de energía-Se defiende Ezra.

-¿Saben? Me retiro de aquí-Acto seguido Sabine se retira de la habitación.

Kanan escucha a su padawan y su historia, después lo regaña y ambos salen de la habitación, Kanan va a buscar a Hera y Ezra a Sabine.

 _ **Con Hera y Kanan:**_

-Ya hable con Ezra-Dice el Jedi.

-¿y?-Pregunta la twi'lek.

-Al parecer no toda la culpa es de el-Kanan defiende a su padawan.

-Creo Kanan que todos tenemos la culpa, pero eso no es lo importante sino que el Espíritu necesita arreglarse, esperar pasar la tormenta y que el Imperio no nos encuentre.

Algo interrumpe la conversación de Hera y Kanan…¡Era una nave!.

 **Nuyen236: si ya se, cuando me di cuenta fue algo tarde…**

 **¿Bueno le gustan? Ya se no tiene mucha acción y eso, pero es como la entrada a la historia, como van resolviendo sus problemas, como se apoyan, es decir, como pasan los momentos**

 **Pregunta del día:**

 **¿Qué creen que sea esa nave, la nave de Ahsoka o una nave imperial?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Viejos Amigos.**_

Algo interrumpe la conversación de Hera y Kanan… ¡Era una nave!

Hera prende su comunicador y dice lo siguiente:

-Sabine,Ezra,Zeb y Chopper a la plataforma…¡Ahora!-Ordena Hera.

Kanan corre hacia la plataforma y saca su Bláster, Hera hace lo mismo, unos pocos segundos después llega Zeb, Sabine, Ezra y por ultimo Chopper quienes sacan su arma y se ponen en posición. Entonces Hera aprieta un botón y la plataforma empieza a bajar. Los rebeldes se ponen en posición de ataque, pero cuando están a punto de disparar se dan cuenta que no era una nave imperial, sino la nave de Ahsoka…

-Tranquilos-Dice Ahsoka sorprendida.

-Pensamos que tu nave, era una nave imperial-Explica Kanan.

-Bueno les traigo buenas y malas noticias…Las buenas son que pude traer todo tipo de repuestos para el Espectro, las malas que no pude traer alimentos pero si créditos.

-Bueno que esperamos, compremos los alimentos con los créditos-Dice Hera mientras acepta los créditos-Kanan y Sabine irán a comprar los alimentos con los créditos.

-¿Tengo que ir con el que cambia a cada rato los planes?-dice Sabine con voz sarcástica.

-¿No ves que estoy aquí?-Pregunta Kanan.

-Ahh mejor vamos ya, antes que venga esa tal tormenta-Sabine sale de la plataforma seguida por Kanan.

-¿No puedo ir?-Pregunta el niño.

-No…Tu tienes que reparar el Espectro, ¡y tu Chopper no creas que no vas a ayudar!-Dice Hera mientas señala a Chopper y Ezra que vayan a la cabina.

-¡Eres muy buena capitana!-Ahsoka elogia a Hera.

-¡Gracias igual tu!-Hera acepta el cumplido.

 _ **Con Sabine y Kanan:**_

Sabine y Kanan llegan a los negocios de Coruscant.

-Sabine ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, y nos encontramos aquí, cuando tengas todo-Dice Kanan mientas le entrega una lista a Sabine.

-Entendido-Dice la mandaloriana.

Y así fue como Kanan y Sabine fueron a recorrer el lugar. Este sitio estaba lleno de puestos de negocios, donde vendían todo tipo de cosas legales, era muy parecido al mercado negro de Lothal, pero este estaba controlado por varios soldados de asalto. Al parecer Sabine es más rápida para comprar las cosas, porque llego antes que Kanan, entonces decidió esperar y mirar las pinturas en aerosoles que se encontraba en unos de los puestos. Después de esperar a Kanan por unos minutos un soldado de asalto se acerca a ella y le pregunta:

-¿Sabine?...¿Sabine Wren?-Pregunta el soldado.

Sabine se da vuelta, no responde, ella quedo paralizada al saber que un stormtroopers sabia su nombre real, ella nunca los había mencionado, era imposible que el Imperio subiera su nombre real. Pero después de unos segundos de silencio el soldado rompe el silencio.

-Soy Brais…Tu compañero en la Academia Imperial de Mandalore.

-Espera…quítate el casco-Ordena la mandaloriana.

El soldado hace caso a la orden de Sabine, se quita el casco dejando al descubierto su rostro. Era un chico de 16 años, de piel de color claro, con ojos de color verde y el color del pelo era café, el chico no era muy alto, le pasaba unos centímetros a la mandaloriana…Sabine observó al chico desde los pies a la cabeza, y acto seguido le dio un abrazo amistoso…En esos instantes llega Kanan quien se preguntaba porque Sabine abrazaba a un soldado de asalto, pero se hizo el distraído y empezó a observar.

-¿Cómo que ya eres un stormtroopers?-Pregunta la chica.

-Solo es una prueba, por lo que nos prestaron la ropa-Explica el chico-Además, también en la Academia corre el rumor que tu formas parte de una célula rebelde.

-Si eso es cierto…Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-Dice Sabine con voz segura.

-Me gustaría…Pero no de esa forma, capaz les pueda brindar datos del Imperio-El chico apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Sabine.

-Me gusta esa idea-Dice la mandaloriana.

En eso, Kanan decide entrar e interrumpir la conversación.

-Sabine ya conseguí todo, deberíamos irnos-Dice el Jedi.

-Ahh, ya voy Kanan-Sabine abraza de nuevo al chico y le dice-¡Nos veremos de nuevo!

-Seguro que si-El chico se da vuelta y vuelve a su trabajo.

 _ **Sabine se reúne con Kanan:**_

-¿Quién era?-Pregunta Kanan.

-Un viejo amigo-Sabine no aporta mucha información.

-¿Un viejo amigo de qué?-Vuelve a preguntar el Jedi.

Sabina evita la pregunta y sale corriendo hacia la nave, haciendo creer al Jedi que ella quería jugar una carrera hacia el Espectro.

Pensamiento del Jedi: esa chica esconde algo…¡y no me gusta la idea que tenga un amigo que sea del Imperio!

Pensamiento de Sabine: ¡Arg! Kanan querrá que le cuenta quien es el…pero eso no me importa, ¡Brais está de nuevo, esta vez no lo voy a abandonar!

Sabine se adelanto del Jedi, aunque estaba cansada por tanto correr y llevar todas las comprar, pero cuando se tomo un segundo para respirar, levanto la mirada y vio al Fantasma.

 **¿Y qué les parece? Les dejo con esa duda de ¿Quién es Brais? ¿Por qué se lleva tan bien con Sabine? Y ¿Cómo se comportara Ezra al saber esto?...Aquí viene el suspenso…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: Celos.**_

Sabine se adelanto del Jedi, aunque estaba cansada de tanto correr y llevar todas las compras, pero cuando se tomo un segundo para respirar, levanto la mirada y vio el Fantasma. Entonces decidió seguir corriendo hasta llegar a aquella nave. Pero a unos poco pasos detrás se encontraba Kanan con un millón de preguntas. Sabine llego a la nave que se encontraba estacionada en el centro de la ciudad…Es por eso que los rebeldes tenían tanto miedo de ser encontrados por el Imperio.

Sabine llego a la nave, saludo a Ahsoka que aun estaban bajando algunas cosas de otra nave, entro en la cocina, dejo las compras y cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a una chica que no conocía, esta chica la saludo como si ya la conocía.

-Hola…Soy Elena-Saludo la chica-

-Ah Elena…No te conozco pero me llamo Sabine…Sabine Wren-Saludo Sabine amablemente.

-Ya veo que se presentaron-Dice Ahsoka-Elena y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes, Elena se ofreció para ayudar, ella es muy buena con mecánica, y yo para que el Imperio no les encuentre.

Elena era una chica de 15 años, pero y va a cumplir 16 muy pronto, era muy alta para su edad, pero aun no alcanzaba a Sabine, de cierta forma su estatura era un poco más alta a la de Ezra (pero por unos centímetros), su piel era de color claro, sus ojos eran de color marrón-café y su pelo era de un café oscuro. Ella era delgada y usaba unos pantalones de color marrón y una remera con mangas cortas de color negra. Su flequillo estaba sujeto a la derecha de su rostro…

-Sabine, te lo advierto no cambies el estilo de Elena-Advirtió Ahsoka. Ella temía que Sabine cambiara su estilo, es decir, que le cambie el color del cabello, su forma de vestir, entre otros.

-Lo intentare-Dice Sabine mientras se dirige a su habitación.

Después llaga Kanan, que al fin llega a la nave…Lo primero que hace es ir con Hera. El empieza a buscarla por la nave cuando al fin la encuentra en la cabina con Ezra y Chopper.

-Ezra tienes que cortar el cable rojo y remplaza-Hera es interrumpida por Kanan.

-Hera quiero que hablemos en privado-Dice Kanan con un tono serio. Acto seguido el Jedi es seguido hasta la sala por Hera.

-¿Qué crees que hablaran?-Pregunta Ezra a Chopper. Pero este droide gruñe y sigue con su trabajo.

Entonces Ezra, que era una persona muy curiosa, se esconde detrás de una puerta que daba a la sala, desde allí se escuchaba toda la conversación de Kanan y Hera.

-Hera, hoy encontré a Sabine abrazando a un soldado de asalto, este era un chico de…16 años-Dice Kanan con preocupación.

-Esto es muy raro…yo hablare con Sabine, a ver que aporta y tu encárgate de Ezra-Dice la Twi'lek.

-Como mandes capitana-Dice sarcásticamente Kanan.

Cuando Kanan se acercaba a la puerta, Ezra decidió entrar, aunque se preguntaba: ¿Por qué Sabine abrazaba un chico que era del imperio? ¿Eran o son amigos? ¿Desde cuanto se conocen? Y otras preguntas que invadían su mente.

-Hera, no entiendo nada de lo que dice el manual-Miente Ezra.

-Kanan, tu como maestro ayúdalo, yo iré con Sabine-Dice Hera mientra apoya su mano derecha en el hombro del Jedi.

-Ven Ezra, te ayu-Ahsoka interrumpe a Kanan y los demás.

-Kanan, Hera ya terminamos de descargar los repuestos para el Espiritu, pero se acercan stromtroopers-Dice Ahsoka con preocupación.

Entonces Hera, Kanan y Ahsoka se van a la plataforma…Donde se encuentran con un grupo de soldados de asalto, para ser especifica eran 6…Ninguno de los adultos sacaron su arma, actuaron como si no eran buscados por el Imperio. Al parecer estos soldados no se dieron cuenta que eran rebeldes. Uno de ellas se acerca y dice:

-Estamos viendo que ninguna de las naves salga del planeta, y dando el aviso que la tormenta ya ataco la parte norte del planeta.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-Dice Hera.

-Señor, esta nave concuerda con la nave rebelde-Dice unos de los soldados.

Pero Kanan,Hera y Ahsoka mantenían la calma y negaban esa posibilidad. En eso llega Ezra y Sabine…Uno de los soldados se pone alrededor de la nave y empieza a obsérvala. Pero otro soldado se acerca y dice:

-Pero aquí dice que los rebeldes cambiaron de nave-Dice el soldado mientras señala un papel, con esa información.

-Es cierto…Disculpe las molestias-Dice el capitán de ese escuadrón de stromtroopers y señala a los demás que sigan yendo por las casas dando aviso.

Pero uno de esos se quedo inmóvil, después de unos segundo este se quita el casco y revela su rostro…¡Era Brais!.

Sabine baja de la plataforma y se dirige hacia el soldado, todos los rebeldes que se encontraban en la plataforma quedaron bocabierta…Porque un soldado los ayudo.

-Gracias-Dice Sabine.

-De nada-Dice el chico mientras apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de Sabine.

A Ezra le no le gusto nada esa actitud del chico y bajo de la plataforma rumbo hacia Brais.

-¿Y quién eres tu para…-Sabine lo interrumpe.

-Es un viejo amigo, Brais, el me ayudo en mucho, y yo le debo mucho el-Dice Sabine con una mirada a sus amigos.

-¡Muchas gracias…Brais!-Dice Hera desde la plataforma.

Kanan no dijo nada pero quedo observando la escena, a Ezra no le caía nada bien ese chico, por lo que se retiro lo más rápido posible a su habitación.

-Creo que debes irte-Dice Sabine.

-Eso es cierto-Dice el chico mientras da un saludo de despedida hacia los rebeldes y se retira.

Sabine quedo inmóvil, mientras veía que su amigo se retiraba de la zona, después subió la plataforma y se fue a la sala…Porque quedo con Chopper a jugar Holo-Ajedrez. Pero Ahsoka la detuvo.

-No voy a preguntas por lo que paso, pero Elena se queda en tu habitación-Dice Ahsoka enfrente de la chica.

-Está bien…Pero debo ir con Chopper-Dice Sabine mientras sale corriendo hacia la sala.

Kanan se fue hacia la habitación de Ezra, dejando sola a Hera en la plataforma, porque Ahsoka se fue con Sabine…

 _ **Primera persona: Hera.**_

Estaba llena de preguntas sobre Sabine, pero decidí darle su espacio y que ella nos cuente cuando se sienta cómoda. Levante la mirada y pude ver como desde lejos se veía un cielo oscuro de un color gris y negro, entonces apreté el botón para subir la plataforma…Esta subió muy lento, por la falta de energía, y yo aun me quede quieta, tenía muchas preguntas, pero tan solo me fui a mi habitación, quería descansar y tomarme un tiempo en silencio sin ningún ruido, pase el pasillo y llegue a la puerta de mi dormitorio, la abrí y me acosté en mi litera, mire el techo y cerré los ojos…Pero escuche que alguien tocaba, entonces abrí la puerta y vi que era…

 _ **Tercera persona:**_

Ahsoka se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Hera…Cuando llego toco la puerta y esta se abrió, Ahsoka pudo ver que Hera se veía muy cansada entonces decidió hablar con ella.

 **Ok…ya se aburrido, pero no saben el final que les tengo, van a quedar muy sorprendidos y me van a decir mala, pero bueno...Estoy pensando dividir esta serie en temporadas, pero aún falta mucho y tengo muchoo que contar y escribir.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Les agrada Brais?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 5: Un cambio de estilo.**_

Ahsoka se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Hera…Cuando llego toco la puerta y esta se abrió, Ahsoka vio que Hera se veía muy cansada entonces decidió hablar con ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunta Ahsoka.

-Claro…Pasa-Dice Hera mientras se sienta en su litera, seguida por Ahsoka.

-¿Todo está bien?-Dice la togruta.

Hera suspira y dice:

-No…estoy muy cansada-

-¿Cansada…de qué?-Vuelve a preguntar la togruta.

-Como muchos saben…a mi me encanta pilotar, pero necesito estar arriba…volando y así no puedo, además la tormenta, Ezra y el nuevo amigo de Sabine…Es mucha responsabilidad-Dice Hera mirando al piso.

-Tranquila, le diré a Kanan que se encargue de la nave y de Sabine, con la tormenta no podemos hacer nada…Pero ¿Ezra?-Dice Ahsoka mientras apoya la mano en el hombro de la twi'lek.

-El entrenamiento de Ezra-Aclara Hera.

-Creo que eso también se debe encargar Kanan-Dice Ahsoka-Ahora solo descansa.

La Togruta y Twi'lek siguieron conversando de otros tema.

 _ **Con Elena y Sabine:**_

Sabine entra en su habitación, deja sus pistolas y agarra sus pinturas en aerosol, pero se da vuelta y se encuentra con Elena, Sabine se sorprende y queda un rato inmóvil pensando que hace Elena hay, hasta que se acordó de lo que dijo Ahsoka.

-Hola, perdón por asustar-Se disculpa Elena.

-Ah no hay problema-Dice Sabine.

-¡Oye me dijeron que eres muy buena para combinar los colores!-Dice Elena Ilusionada.

-Si… ¿Necesitas algo?-Responde Sabine ansiosa.

-Em…Si…Me gustaría cambiar el color de mi pelo-Dice Elena.

-Enseguida-Dice Sabine mientras toma unas pinturas para el pelo.

Sabine empieza a teñir el color del pelo de la chica, después esperan un rato y Elena se lo enjuaga…

-¿Quieres un cambio de estilo?-Pregunta sabine.

-¿Mi ropa?-Pregunta Elena.

-Si-Responde Sabine mientras observa la ropa de la chica.

-¡Esta bien!-Dice la chica.

Entonces Sabine empieza a buscar ropa, después les cambia de color y le coloca accesorios…Mientras Elena mira, se le nota que estaba confundida pero le encantaba su nuevo estilo.

-¡Listo!-Dice Sabine-Ahora póntelo.

 _ **Con Kanan, Ezra, Zeb y Chopper:**_

-Niño toma este cable y colócalo allí-Dice Zeb mientras señala donde debe poner Ezra el cable.

-Si…Espera no puedo con todo-Dice Ezra exhausto.

-Ezra ve a darte un baño y descansa un poco, ya has hecho bastante, Chopper y yo seguiremos y tu Zeb busca a Ahsoka-Ordena Kanan.

-Como digas-Dice Zeb y Ezra al unisonó.

Zeb comienza a buscar a Ahsoka, pero no la encuentra hasta que escucho que venían voces del cuarto de Hera así que decidió buscar por allí. Mientras tanto Ezra se da un baño de 15 minutos, después sale y se dirige hacia su habitación. Después entro a su habitación y se recostó en su litera y quedo mirando el techo.

 _ **Con Elena y Sabine:**_

-Me encanta-Dice Sabine dando un pequeño salto.

Elena ya no era Elena, sino era una nueva Elena. Había cambiado su color y corte de cabello y su estilo de vestir. Su cabello antes era lacio y largo hasta la cadera, ahora tenía unos rizos y era corto hasta los hombros; antes era de un marón-café ahora en las puntas tenía un color rubio, que para ser sincera le quedaba muy bien. Su vestimenta era una remera de color blanca y arriba un chaqueta negra con algunos botones de decoración y, en la parte de atrás de la chaqueta llevaba con naranja el símbolo de la Rebelión. También usaba una calza negra y como zapatos unas botas que llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla.

-A mi igual-Dice Elena.

Después de decir esto Elena le da un abrazo a Sabine, ella quedo inmóvil, casi nunca abrazaba a nadie, pero le respondió el abrazo.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dice Sabine mientras disimula que tiene sus pinturas en aerosol en la mano.

-¿Cua-Es interrumpida por Sabine.

-¡Guerra de pintura!-Dice Sabine mientras le llena la cara de pintura verde en la cara de Elena.

-¿Quieres guerra?…¡Pues la tendrás!-Dice Elena mientras toma una pintura roja y le rocía en la espalda a Sabine (Porque Sabine estaba de espalda).

Y así fue como Sabine y Elena se llenaron de pintura…Y no hablemos de cómo quedo la habitación. Elena y Sabine se divertían tanto que no paraban de reírse y tirarse pintura…En el otro lado del pasillo estaba Ezra quien escucho un par de risas, entonces se levanta, sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Sabine…Elena estaba en el otro lado de la puerta y cuando Sabine le tira pintura esta se mueve y justo en ese momento Ezra abre la puerta, para aclarar Sabine lleno a Ezra de pintura rosa.

-¿Así que empezaron la fiesta sin mi?-Dice sarcásticamente Ezra-Pues tendrán su castigo.

Ezra toma una pintura de color morado que se encontraba en un bolso con más de 20 pinturas en aerosol. Acto seguido Ezra le llena de morado a Elena y a Sabine y así siguieron jugando durante 5 minutos hasta que…

 _ **Con Zeb, Hera y Ahsoka:**_

-Ahsoka…Kanan dice que vayas a buscarlo-Dice el lasat.

-Ahora mismo voy-Dice la togruta saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Ya arreglaron la nave?-Pregunta Hera sentada en la litera de abajo.

-No, Kanan apenas trata de entender el manual-Dice Zeb.

Hera suspira.

-Ire a ayudarlo-Dice Hera mientras se levanta de la litera.

-No Hera, tu descansa, te ves bastante cansada, además dijo Kanan que el solucionara esto-Explica el lasat.

-Está bien-Hera suspira y se recuesta en la litera.

-Tu duer-Zeb es interrumpido por Kanan.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunta Kanan.

-Si…Tomare una siesta-Dice la Twi'lek.

-Yo iré a ayudar a Ahso-Otra vez Zeb es interrumpido por Kanan.

-¿Escuchan eso? ¿Son risas?-Pregunta el Jedi.

-¡Arg! ¡Ezra!-Dice el lasat.

-Yo y Zeb nos encargamos de esto-Dice el Jedi-Tu descansa.

Zeb y Kanan se dirigen al cuarto de Sabine, porque de ahí provenían las risas. Kanan y va detrás de Zeb , el lasat llego a la habitación y cuando abre la puerta…

 **Tranquilos el próximo episodio tendrá más acción, porque se viene una misión, ahora empiezan los problemas, el desconfió entre los rebeldes, a causa de pequeñas** _ **revelaciones.**_ **Pero estoy seguro que cuando termine esta temporada (si decidí hacer por temporadas) como digo…cuando termine esta temporada va haber una revelación muy grande que cambiara la vida de todos los rebeldes.**

 **¡Y solo yo se me el final! ¡Muaja! Ok muy dramático…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: Misión con problemas.**_

Zeb y Kanan se dirigen al cuarto de Sabine, porque de ahí provenían las risas. Kanan y va detrás de Zeb, el lasat llego a la habitación y cuando abre la puerta Ezra le llena de pintura a Zeb. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que las dulces risas de Sabine y Elena no aguantaron, Zeb no dijo nada, pero quedo con las ganas de perseguirle a Ezra y golpearlo pero solo se retiro de la habitación. Después que Zeb se fuera Kanan decide hablar.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Kanan con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oh vamos Kanan, admítelo que fue gracioso!-Dijo Sabine aguantando no reír.

-Sí, yo voy a reír mientras ustedes se bañan y limpian la habitación-Dice Kanan-¡Además Hera no se siente muy bien, deberían dejar de causar problemas!

-Kanan este no es un problema…Nos bañamos, limpiamos la habitación y después voy y arreglo el Espectro…¿Así ya no sería un problema?-Dice Ezra.

-¡Mejor empiecen ya!-Dice Kanan.

Después Sabine y Elena limpiaban la habitación, mientras Ezra se bañaba, cuando Ezra termina de bañarse Elena se va a bañar y Ezra ayuda a Sabine y así iban hacer para que todos se bañen y terminen de limpiar el dormitorio. Después de 2 horas limpiando la habitación, al fin terminan de limpiar y deciden todos ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente Hera ya se siente mejor, así que es la primera que se levantarse, sale de su habitación, se va a la cocina y cuando llega empieza a preparar el desayuno pero Ahsoka se acerca y la ayuda.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-Pregunta la togruta.

-¡Si por favor!-Dice Hera con alivio.

Pero una llamada para Ahsoka interrumpe la conversación. Entonces Ahsoka atiende la llamada mientras se retira para hablar en privado, después de 2 minutos Ahsoka vuelve a la cocina y dice:

-¡Hera tengo buenas noticias!

-¿Cuáles son?-Pregunta Hera.

-¡La tormenta sobre Coruscant termino!

A Hera se le iluminaron los ojos y no duda por un segundo en abrir la plataforma, así que sale de la cocina, pasa el pasillo y llega a la plataforma, aprieta un botón de color blanco y esta empieza a bajar lentamente, mientras baja la plataforma a Hera se le hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Más tarde los demás rebeldes se despiertan, desayunan y se van al salón, porque Hera pidió que se reúnan ahí, todos estaban hay menos Elena. Ahsoka es la primera en notar así que pregunto.

-¿Alguien vio a Elena?

-No- dicen todos al unisonó.

-Ah esperen ella dijo que iba estar en la ca-Sabine no termine de hablar cuando Elena la interrumpió.

-¡Listo!-Dice Elena con felicidad.

-¿Listo?-Preguntan Kanan y Hera al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Elena aprieta con botón que tenía en la mano y toda la luz vuelve a la nave. Todos estaban felices pero no tanto con Hera.

-Muy bien…A volar-Dijo Hera mientras se va hacia la cabina.

-¡Bien hecho Elena!-Dijo Ahsoka mientras apoya su mano en el hombro de Elena.

Después de que Hera despegara el fantasma y diera unas acrobacias aéreas, ella convoca una reunión en la cabina. Después que todos llegaran ella va al punto.

-Tengo una misión para todos, ¿ven al destructor estelar? Bueno tenemos que buscar combustible para la nave y la flota, además de recursos, así que lo atacaremos.

-¡Hera al fin hablas mi idioma!-Dijo Sabine con alegría.

-¿Qué ya lo descifraste?-Pregunta Hera.

-¡Si…creo!-Dice Sabine.

-Bueno nos dividiremos en tres grupos: el primero será Sabine, Ezra y Elena, ustedes tienen que crear una distracción. El segundo: Kanan y Zeb, ustedes buscan el combustible y el ultimo Ahsoka y yo buscaremos recursos…¿Entendido?-Explica Hera el plan.

-Si- dicen todos.

-¿Pero si están los nuevos Inquisidores?-Pregunta Zeb.

-Para eso cada grupo tiene un Jedi-Dice Hera.

-¿Genial, Elena y yo con el casi Jedi?-Bromea Sabine.

Antes de que Ezra le responda Hera dice:

-Ezra deja la respuesta ingeniosa para después, ahora todos alístense-Ordena Hera.

Después todos los rebeldes salen y se alistan, Sabine y Elena toman explosivos, Ezra toma su sable de luz y unos explosivos, Kanan y Zeb solo recargan las armas, Ahsoka no busca nada solo contempla su sable de luz y Hera recarga su bláster. Todos estaban listos, así que empiezan el ataque, después de una increíble batalla espacial, Hera atraca con el destructor estelar y todos los rebeldes se separan.

Ezra, Elena y Sabine empiezan a tirar explosivo y empiezan a crear una batalla en el destructor. Mientras Ahsoka y Hera buscan los recursos, no fue muy difícil ya que lo encontraron rápido, pero Kanan y Zeb estuvieron vagando por los pasillos, cuando después de 2 minutos los encuentran.

-Espectro 1, ¿Todos están listos?-Dice Kanan por el comunicador.

-Espectro 5 a Espectro 1, no podemos resistir, son muchos-Dice Sabine mientras se crea interferencia.

-Espectro 5 aborden el Espectro, Espectro 1 fuera -Dice Kanan.

Después todos los rebeldes llegan a la nave, menos Sabine, Elena y Ezra, nadie noto que ellos faltaban, Hera coloca el hiperespacio y se va.

 _ **Primera persona: Sabine.**_

No recuerdo mucho, lo único que recuerdo es que estaban corriendo hacia la nave, cuando aparece el nuevo inquisidor (el Quinto Hermano) el nos ataco, Ezra hizo lo que pudo pero el inquisidor lo dejo inconsciente, después ataco a Elena, ella resistió igual que yo, pero amabas caímos inconsciente por una explosión que sucedió detrás de nosotras…Es lo único que recuerdo.

Ahora abro los ojos y veo que estoy en una celda imperial, yo estaba tirada en el piso, así que me levante con dificultad, al parecer esa explosión no me hizo nada bien, cuando miro a mi alrededor veo a Elena tirada en el piso, así que me acerco a ella, la sacudo un poco hasta que se despertó, ella pregunta:

-¿Qué paso?- dice ella mientras trata de levantarse.

-No sé, pero lo único que se, es que estamos en una celda Imperial-Digo con preocupación.

-¿Y los demás?-Vuelve a preguntar.

-No lo sé-Le respondo.

Ella suspira y me dice:

-¡No me gusta esto!-Dice ella mientras se sienta en el piso y se recuesta con la pared.

Yo hago lo mismo, pero recuesto mi cabeza en la pared y miro el techo, respondo:

-¡A mí también!

Quedamos en un rato de silencio cuando escucho una voz que viene atreves del pasillo, me dirijo a la puerta y esa voz me parecía familia…¡Era Ezra! Elena y yo nos miramos y yo pregunto:

-¿Ezra eres tú?-Grito atreves de la puerta.

-Si…¿Sabine?-El grita.

-¿Ezra donde estas?-Pregunto.

-Y en una celda-Y veo que se burla de mi.

-¿Ezra qué hacemos?-Pregunto.

No escuché nada por unos segundos, cuando escucho que Ezra me contesta:

-No lo sé-Dice mi entra su voz se quebranta.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Aquí empiezan los problemas, terminan uno y empieza otro, por ahí no hay mucha gente que lee mi fanfics pero yo seguiré publicando…¡Por que se que si hay personas que los lee y gracias a esas personas!...Me gustaría escribir mas pero me quedo si tiempo.**

 **¡Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: Misión de Rastreo.**_

Los rebeldes no se habían dado cuenta que en la nave faltaba Ezra, Elena y Sabine. Todos pensaron que ellos habían subido antes y ya estaban a bordo de la nave, pero pronto iban a descubrir la verdad.

-Y…Otra misión completada-Dice Zeb.

-Es cierto…Deberíamos estar festejando-Dice Ahsoka mientras entra a la sala del Fantasma.

-¡Algo no me gusta!-Dice Kanan mirando con preocupación a sus amigos.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Quién pilotea la nave?-Pregunta Zeb con desconfianza.

-Chopper-Le responde la togruta.

De repente la nave hace un movimiento brusco, por lo que todos se miraron y claro les llamo la atención de por qué el droide hizo esa clase de movimiento. Entonces Zeb se levantada de su asiento y dice:

-¡Ese pedazo de chatarra nos quiere matar…Iré a ver si sus circuitos dañados andan!-Dice Zeb con un tono fuerte.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-Pregunta Hera.

-No lo sé-Dijo Ahsoka.

-¡Iré a ver donde esta Ezra y los demás!-Dice Kanan con preocupación, pero la verdad estaba confundido.

Kanan se levanta de su asiento y sale de la habitación, el pasa por un pasillo, pero de tan distraído que estaba no se dio cuenta que atrás venia Ahsoka, ella se acerca a él y lo para.

 _ **Primera Persona: Kanan.**_

Yo me dirigía a la habitación de Ezra, por alguna razón tenía curiosidad de saber donde estaba, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que alguien venía detrás de mí, pero cuando estaba a metros de la habitación del niño de repente siento que una mano se coloca en mi hombro, como si me diera la señal de que pare, así que me di vuelta y pare de caminar. Pude ver que era Ahsoka, y su rostro mostraba preocupación. Entonces yo pregunte:

-¿Algún problema?

-Si-Responde ella con seriedad.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto.

-Puedo sentir tu confusión…¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto ella con un tono suave pero su rostro era serio.

-¡No sé, por alguna razón quiero ver como esta Ezra y los demás, y no es ansiedad, solo que quiero verlo!-No sabía cómo explicarle pero ella pareció comprender.

-Te entiendo, ¿Te acompaño?-Pregunto la Togruta amablemente.

-Claro-Respondo con amabilidad.

Ambos nos dirigíamos a la habitaciones de los niños, cuando llegamos yo me acerque a la puerta de Ezra y golpee, nadie contesto, así que ingrese la contraseña de Ezra (Chopper me había dicho su código) cuando la puerta se abre, veo que no hay nadie en la habitación, por alguna razón me asusto, así que me di la vuelta y busque a Ahsoka. Cuando la encontré le pregunte:

-¿Y?

-¡Nada, Sabine y Elena no están!-Pude escuchar mientras su voz se quebraba.

Ambos podíamos buscar a los niños en el resto de la nave, pero ya sabíamos cual sería la repuesta, así que corrimos muy rápido hacia la sala del Fantasma y cuando llegamos, por alguna razón Zeb ya había vuelto entonces dijimos lo más rápido que podemos de lo que sabíamos de los niños.

-¡Hera, Zeb…Los niños fueron capturados!-Dijo Ahsoka con un tono fuerte pero suave (ya saben a lo que me refiero)

-¿Qué?-Pude escuchar que Hera y Zeb decían eso al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Tercera Persona:**_

Hera rápidamente corre hacia la cabina, se sienta y toma el control de la nave, ingresa los datos del Hiperespacio y después 2 minutos, salen donde se encuentra el Destructor Estelar. Hera da la siguiente orden:

-Kanan toma los cañones de arriba, y tu Zeb lo mismo pero con los de la derecha.

Todos hacen caso. Kanan empieza a disparar con el cañón al destructor estelar, lo mismo hizo Zeb, pero el escudo era tan fuerte que costo destruir ese escudo poderoso. Ahsoka era la copiloto de Hera, ella estaba ayudando a Hera a manejar la nave, y Chopper trataba de que el escudo quedara intacto, aunque era un tarea un poco difícil.

-¡Kanan, Zeb…El destructor está poniendo rumbo al hiperespacio, disparen a los motores!-Dice Hera por el comunicador.

-Kanan y Zeb empezaron a disparar los motores, pero fue muy tarde, el destructor estelar entro al hiperespacio.

Todos se sintieron realmente mal, así que después de esa batalla en el espacio, todos se reúnen en la cabina. Hera es la primera en hablar.

-¡Debemos conseguir información de donde los llevaron!-Dice Hera tratando de dar esperanza al grupo.

-Concuerdo-Dice Ahsoka.

Todos trataron de buscar información de diferentes fuentes, Hera y Kanan llevaban la idea de preguntarle a Vizago, Ahsoka iba a preguntar a sus fuentes, Zeb y Sabine iban a entrar en la Red-Secreta del Imperio.

¡ _ **Tan taaaan!**_

 _ **¿Y? que les pareció, ahora empieza los problemas y en capitulo que viene, se va a descubrir un secreto de uno de la tripulación rebelde. Ah casi me olvido, el próximo capítulo se concentra en Ezra, Sabine y Elena. Pero la pregunta es:**_

 _ **¿Quién de ellos rebelara su secreto?**_

 _ **Les dejo con esa pregunta, sé que es corto pero no tengo más tiempo…**_

 _ **¡Adios!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 8: Torturas y Secretos.**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Elena.**_

Ya había pasado tres días, y no sabíamos nada de los otros rebeldes…No sabíamos si murieron, si están arrestados, si nos están buscando o si nos han abandonado.

Hasta ahora ningún Imperial se acerco a nuestra celda y por lo que nos dijo Ezra, su celda tampoco fue visitada por los Imperiales. Sabine está perdiendo la esperanza de que nos estén buscando, yo en cambio sigo pensando que los demás rebeldes están haciendo lo que sea para encontrarnos, yo no he hablado mucho con Ezra, pero él dice que hay que esperar, que la verdad sale con el tiempo. Cada día yo trato de animar a Sabine, le digo que todo está bien y que los rebeldes nos están buscando pero Sabine no me hace caso, tan solo mira el piso y no me da una respuesta. Los Imperiales no nos dan mucha comida, ha Ezra le dan un plato pequeño y a Sabine y a mí, solo nos dan un plato grande, por lo que ambas debemos compartir.

Hoy era el cuarto día, me desperté por una fuerte respiración que provenía del pasillo, me levante y desperté a Sabine, ella y yo nos preguntábamos lo mismo ¿Quién era y porque respiraba tan fuerte?

De repente la puerta de nuestra celda se abre, pude observar que era un hombre vestido de negro y lo que más llamo la atención es que llevaba unos sables de luz. Cuando miro a Sabine, ella pareció asustarse como si ya conocía a ese hombre, pero yo no lo conocía y me da un poco de miedo en descubrirlo…El hombre se acerca a nosotras y nos dice:

-¡Escuchen niñas yo no bromeo, cooperen y nos serán lastimadas!-Dijo el hombre con un tono escalofriante.

-Depende de sus preguntas yo coopero-Dije con astucia, en cambio, Sabine solo lo queda mirando aterrada.

-¿Dónde están sus amigos?-Pregunto el hombre de negro.

-Ha, en esa yo no copero-Dije en tono sarcástico.

Pero al parecer eso no le gusto al hombre, el levanto una mano, yo empecé a levitar, después me empujo contra la pared, eso me dolió pero no tanto, después el se acerca a mí y enciende su sable de luz; en eso Sabine raciona y trata de ayudarme, ella tomo una mano del hombre pero este la empujo con su sable, pude ver como Sabine cae herida al suelo, no era una herida muy grande pero de profunda sí. Después este se concentra en mí, coloca su sable en mi cuello y me dice:

-Si no quieres cooperar, juguemos a otro juego…Si tu NO coperas, tu amiga muere-Me dijo con un tono serio.

Yo no podía dejar morir a Sabine, ha sí que con tristeza y algo molesta dije:

-Está bien...¿Cu-Cuales son tus preguntas?

-Ultima vez que digo ¿Donde están tus amigos?-Me dijo como si fuera dándome una orden.

-Esa no lo sé-Dije.

El me acerco el sable de luz en el cuello, esta vez era mucho más cerca.

-¡No en serio no la sé, cuando fuimos arrestados perdimos contacto…Y no se me donde está la flota en el espacio!

-¿Cuáles son los lugares donde se reúne la flota?-Me dijo con un tono serio.

-No lose, no dejan que los rebeldes de mi edad lo sepan…Por si son capturados-Dije, la verdad debería estar triste, pero me ponía feliz al saber que no podía brindar mucha información al Imperio…Pero lo que preocupaba eran Sabine y Ezra, ellos si sabían lo que me estaba preguntando este hombre.

Después el hombre me soltó, yo caí al suelo, escuche el ruido que hizo mi cuerpo cuando toco el metal, porque el piso era de metal. Después corrí hacia donde estaba Sabine, ella ya estaba inconsciente, había derramado mucha sangre. Entonces levante la mirada hacia el hombre y pregunte:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Un Inquisidor?

\- ¡Soy Darth Vader…Un Lord Sith y no me compares con un Inquisidor, yo tengo mucho más poder!-Me dijo algo molesto. Después de eso se retira de la habitación.

Yo agarre a Sabine en mi brazo y me acorde que, como los Imperiales no vinieron a sacarnos nuestras cosas (Mi mochila y la mochila de Ezra) es capaz que tenga en mi mochila alguna venda o algo para curar las heridas. Empecé a revisar mi mochila, pero lo único que encontré fue: una llave, algunas baterías, un transistor de energía, un alcohol medico y la venda. Así que lo único que podía ayudar a Sabine era el alcohol y la venda.

Me acerque a Sabine, y como ella estaba inconsciente, fue fácil el trabajo, le coloque el alcohol, la vende y le coloque a Sabine en la cama. Después decidí ir a dormir, ya había pasado suficiente hoy.

No sé cuanto había dormido, pero unos gritos me despertaron, pero cuando pongo atención descubrí que esos gritos eran de Ezra.

 _ **Tercera Persona:**_

Elena corre hacia la puerta y trata de abrirla, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, después los gritos se calman, hubo un silencio en toda la cárcel, entonces Elena se recuesta en la pared, lleva sus piernas al pecho y recuesta su cabeza en ellas, pero algunos segundos después Sabine despierta un poco adolorida. Ella ve que Elena estaba recostada a la pared, así que hizo un esfuerzo para pararse y se acerco a Elena.

-Elena…-Dijo Sabine para ver si Elena estaba dormida o despierta.

-Eh eh…¿Si?-Pregunta Elena.

-Sabes no me siento muy bien, para ser sincera me siento fatal, pero estoy aburrida así que tengo ganas de platicar-Dijo Sabine amablemente.

Ha Elena le pareció muy extraño ese comportamiento de Sabine, pero la comprendió así que acepto platicar de algo. Después de largas horas de charla, Sabine menciona algo que llamo la atención de Elena.

-Sí, yo era de la Academia de Mandalore-Dijo Sabine.

-¿Wow, y quienes eran tus compañeros?-Dice Elena algo sorprendida.

-No recuerdo muchos, pero recuerdo a cuatros: Mike, Sofía, Sabina y Brais-Dijo Sabine mientras mira a Elena.

-¿Brais? ¿No era el nombre del Troopers de aquel día?-Pregunta rápidamente Elena.

-Sí es el, solíamos ser grandes amigos…Hasta que-Sabine se detiene y mira el suelo.

-¿Hasta qué? ¿Qué?-Pregunta Elena colocando una mano en el hombro de Sabine.

-Éramos compañeros en la Academia, muy compañeros, hasta que un día llega un Inquisidor a la Academia, elige a cinco cadetes estrellas, entre esos cinco estaba yo y Brais, esos cincos iban a ir a otra Academia .Así fue fuimos a una Academia de Coruscant, pero allí Brais y yo descubrimos la verdad del Imperio. Tratamos de escapar de la Academia pero no pudimos, solo uno iba a escapar y el que se quedaba iba a sufrir medidas drásticas del Imperio…Creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia-Dijo Sabine algo triste.

-¡Si…Tu te fuiste y él se quedo, y pago el precio y ahora que lo encuentras te sientas aun mas culpable que antes, y esta vez no lo dejaras solo…No cometerás de vuelta ese error!-Dice Elena mientras mira al piso.

-¿Cómo comprendiste tan rápido?-Dice Sabine.

Elena vuelve a suspirar y después dice:

-Experiencia.

¿ **Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fui algo mala con Sabine y Elena? Bueno, no saben lo que les tengo preparado. Y otra pregunta:**

 **¿Qué oculta Elena?**

 **Pues detrás de este personaje hay una gran historia, y al final de esta temporada se va a descubrir su secreto.**

 _ **¡Adios!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 9: Planeando el rescate y el escape.**_

 _ **Con los rebeldes:**_

Todos los rebeldes trataban de buscar información de sus tripulantes capturados, pero hasta ahora nadie tenía ninguna información. Hera y Kanan solo encontraron una pista, pero no era mucho, Zeb no logro entrar a la Red-Secreta del Imperio y Ahsoka no encontró ninguna información de los rebeldes.

Los rebeldes se reúnen en una de las naves de la flota rebeldes. Primero llego Kanan, Hera y Ahsoka, más tarde Zeb y Chopper. Todos se sentaron, después empezó a hablar Hera.

-¿Alguien consiguió información?

-No-Dicen todos al unisonó.

-Kanan y yo conseguimos algo…Pero es tan solo una pista-Dice Hera decepcionada.

-Bueno la pista dice que Ezra, Sabine y Elena se encuentran en-Hera es interrumpida por una llamada, ella atiende.

-Que bueno verle Capitana Syndulla-Dice Lando.

-¿Lando?-Dice Hera.

-¡Ah el no!-Dice Kanan con disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dice Hera.

-Veo que buscan información…-Dijo Lando.

-¿Qué clase de información tienes?-Pregunta Hera haciéndose difícil.

-¿Ezra, la chica de las pinturas y em…¿Elena?-Dice Lando mientras lee unos papeles digitales.

-¿Que quieres?-Dice Kanan entrando a la conversación.

-Muy fácil, créditos a cambio de información-Dice Lando con actitud de sinvergüenza.

-¿Dónde nos reunimos?-Dice Hera con felicidad.

-¡Les paso las coordenadas! Lando fuera-Dice Lando mientras se despide.

-¡Muy bien! Como dije Kanan y yo tenemos una pista-Dice Hera seria.

-Parece que después que nos retiramos del Destructor Estelar, llevaron a Ezra, Sabine y Elena a una base Imperial en Coruscant-Dijo Hera.

-¿Coruscant?-Dice Zeb mientras se coloca la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Si-Dice Hera segura.

-¡Bueno debemos rescatarlo, pero antes tenemos que estar seguro que están ahí, vamos con Lando!-Dice Ahsoka.

-Antes…Los créditos, ¿tenemos lo necesario?-Dice Kanan.

-Kanan…Claro que tenemos los créditos-Dice Hera.

-¿Podemos irnos?-Dice Zeb aburrido de la conversación.

Después los rebeldes van al Fantasma. Hera llega al a cabina, se sienta e ingresa las coordenadas. Cuando llegan los rebeldes todos ven una nave, estos atracan con esa nave. Cuando llegan a la puerta, esta se abre, todos ven a Lando con unos chip.

-Lando aquí tienes tus créditos-Dice Kanan serio.

-Y aquí tienen su información…¡Un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes!-Dice Lando con una sonrisa.

-¡Vámonos!-Dice Kanan de mal humor.

Después los rebeldes se juntan y colocan un chip en una 'Pod de datos' y ese genera la información. Todos se ponen a leer, después los rebeldes los rebeldes se sorprenden por lo que habían.

-Aquí dice que Ezra, Sabine y Elena, se encuentran en Coruscant en una base llamada G6-23 ahí solo entran criminales más importante para el Imperio. Sabine y Elena se encuentran en la celda A-8 y Ezra se encuentra en la celda A-7. Están supervisados por…-Hera se le iluminan los ojos.

-¿Por?-Pregunta Kanan.

-Por el Inquisidor y el Lord Sith-Dice Hera mientras se le quebranta la voz.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos, si siguen más tiempo morirán!-Dice Ahsoka preocupada.

-¡Muy bien! Creemos un plan-Dice Zeb mientras pone un holograma de la base G6-23.

 _ **Con los rebeldes capturados:**_

-¿Experiencia?-Dice Sabine.

-Escucha Sabine, yo sufrí mucho, tuve que hacer cosas que nadie me perdonaría…Solo por sobrevivir-Dice Elena mirando el piso.

-Wow no sabía eso de ti-Dice Sabine mientras apoya una mano en el hombro de Elena.

-Ahora ya lo sabes-Dice Elena.

-¿Chicas?-Dice una voz débilmente.

Elena se levanta rápidamente, pero Sabine no pudo, por que tenia cortado su pecho y parte de su estomago, así que Sabine necesito ayuda de Elena. Después ambas se acercan a la puerta y tratan de escuchar.

-¿Ezra?-Pregunta Elena.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunta Ezra débilmente.

-¡Yo sí, Sabine no!-Dice Elena.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Ezra desesperado.

-Ezra…Estoy bi-Sabine se desmaya.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Ezra preocupado.

-Ah nada, Sabine no quiere hablar, le duele la garganta-Miente Elena.

-Ah…-Dice Ezra quien no estaba convencido con ese comentario.

-¿Ezra? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Elena mientras recuesta a Sabine sobre la cama.

-Ah…¡Llego el Inquisidor y trato de hacerme hablar pero no pudo!-Dice Ezra débilmente.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Tu voz no se escucha bien!-Dijo Elena.

-¡Tranquila todo está bien!-Miente Ezra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?-Pregunta Ezra algo confundido.

-¡No se…Puede qu días!-Dijo Elena.

Hubo un silencio de repente, ninguno de los dos quiso decir más nada, ambos se quedaron quietos y no hablaron. Elena quedo mirando fijamente al piso, no quitaba su mirada en el piso y no pensaba en nada, era como si su mente estaba en calma. Cuando de repente se le ocurrió un increíble plan para escapar. Rápidamente levanto su mirada del piso y dio una pequeña sonrisa, corrió hacia su mochila y empezó a tirar todo hasta que llego al transistor de energía. Ella se estaba acercando a la puerta, pero en un momento se acuerda de que Sabine se desmayo, así que guardo el transistor en sus bolsillos, ya que este era un pequeño aparato que cabe en los bolcillos.

-¡Ahora a esperar…No aguantare un día más!-Se dijo a sí misma.

 _ **Con Ezra:**_

Ezra estaba acostado en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Habia cambiado mucho en esos días, su ropa en una parte estaba rasgada, y en sus brazos tenía unos moretones. Se veía con mucha hambre, pero no se quejaba, ya había sobrevivido a eso.

Después de un rato de silencio sintió que algo se le ocurrió a Elena. Sintió como un cambio en la Fuerza, algo estaba pasando con las chicas, era como si en un momento Elena estuviera muy feliz y no lo podía aguantar.

No Aguanto preguntar, asique se levanto de su cama y se acercó a la puerta. Después pregunto:

-¿Elena?-Pregunta Ezra con ansias.

-¿Si?-Ezra escucha la voz de Elena.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Ezra de vuelta.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dice Elena-Pero tienes que esperar, te darás cuenta cuando mi plan se puso en marcha.

-¿Cuando comienza tu plan?-pregunta de vuelta Ezra.

-Cuando Sabine despierte y haya mejorado-Dice Elena.

-¡Cuando salgas, no te olvides de mi! No aguanto estar otro día acá -Confiesa Ezra.

-Ezra…¡Nadie aguanta este lugar!-Dice Elena sarcástica.

Después de eso, Elena y Ezra, no hablaron mas, se quedaron mudos y no se movieron de su lugar por las ansias de escapar. Cuando pasaron 3 hs Sabine despierta, algo adolorida. Elena se acerca a ella y le explica cual es su plan, pero antes le dice que debe mejorar. Porque nadie quiere sacrificar un gran plan de escapatoria si Sabine ni se puede parar sola.

-¡Sabine…Nos fijamos si mañana estas mejor, cuando puedas levantarte y correr…ponemos el plan en marcha!-Dice Elena tratando de que Sabine le comprenda.

-¡Esta bien, espero que mañana este mejor!-Dijo Sabine optimista.

-¡Sabes…Ezra me dijo que eres pesimista, pero en realidad eres de los dos!-Dice Elena con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué Ezra dijo que?-Grito Sabine.

Pensamiento de Ezra: ¡Hay no lo descubrió, acá muero!

Al día siguiente:

Elena estaba durmiendo contra la pared, había colocado sus pies en el pecho, lo abraso con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza, ella le dejaba la cama a Sabine, ya que ella estaba herida. Elena abre los ojos, levanta la mirada y ve que…

 _ **Ok…ok…ya se aburrido, pero necesitamos capítulos así, para conectar la historia. Ahora les digo que el capitulo siguiente tendrá mucha acción y aun no me decido si hago morir a un personaje o no! Pero bueno…**_

 _ **Guest: Mucha gracias…Espero que te guste esta capitulo! Si no te convenció te invito que mires el que viene, te dejara con la bocabierta o bueno espero eso…**_

 _ **PD: Me gustaría decirte esto por Hotmail, pero tengo problemas con mi cuenta…**_

 _ **¡Adios y gracias por leer!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 10: Una Ayuda Inesperada.**_

Elena estaba durmiendo contra la pared, había colocado sus pies en el pecho, lo abrazo con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza, ella le dejaba la cama a Sabine, ya que ella estaba herida. Elena abre los ojos, levanta la mirada y ve a Sabine que camina de acá para allá. Entonces Elena se levanta y se dirige hacia Sabine.

-¿Cómo te levantaste?-Pregunta Elena confundida.

-Y que crees…Ya me siento mejor-Dijo Sabine con alegría.

-¿Segura que estas mejor?-Vuelve a preguntar Elena.

-Si-Dijo Sabine con voz segura.

Entonces Elena toma su mochila y saca el transistor de energía, después se dirige hacia la puerta y coloca el transistor.

 _ **Mientras tanto con los Rebeldes:**_

-¿Todo está listo?-Pregunta Hera.

-Si-Asegura Ahsoka.

-¿Todos recuerdan el plan, no?-Pregunta Kanan.

Chopper empieza a gruñir y se niega.

-¿Chopper dónde estabas cuando hablamos del plan?-Pregunta Hera.

Chopper empieza a gruñir.

Kanan suspira y dice:

-El plan consiste en ir a Coruscant y entrar en la base G6-23, como la base está dividida en tres, nos vamos a dividir en tres grupos, Zeb y tu van a ir por la parte derecha de la base, yo y Ahsoka iremos por la del medio y Gregor ,Wollfe y Rex irán por la izquierda. Cuando encuentren a Ezra, Elena y Sabine, avisan y nos encontramos en el medio de la base donde Hera pasara para sacarnos de la base…¿Entendiste Chopper?

Chopper se queja y acepta la misión.

-Ya estamos en Coruscant, prepárense estamos cerca de la base-Dice Hera.

Cuando los rebeldes llegan a la base, Hera deja a cada rebelde por el sector que debía estar.

 _ **Con Zeb y Chopper:**_

Zeb y Chopper estaban en el centro de mando, viendo si encontraban a Ezra o a los demás, pero en los expedientes de los criminales no se encuentran ninguno de los tres, después que Zeb mirara un rato la pantalla, encontró unas celdas que estaban ocupadas pero en los registros no salían ni los nombres ni la foto, solo decía la edad y uno de los expedientes decía que había un chico de 15.

-Creo que es Ezra, vamos Chopper-Dice Zeb saliendo del centro de mando y dirigiéndose a las celdas.

 _ **Con Kanan y Ahsoka:**_

Ahsoka estaba buscando en los registros Imperiales a los niños, mientras tanto Kanan corría por los pasillos, buscando que una celda coincida con el código. Después de estar un buen rato corriendo por los pasillos, al fin encontró una celda que coincidía con los códigos que tenían, entonces Kanan se acerca a esa celda, hackea los códigos y abre la puerta, pero cuando se abre no se encuentra a nadie, la celda estaba vacía. Entonces Kanan toma su comunicador y le dice a Ahsoka:

-Espectro 1 a Fulcrum, en la celda A-7 no hay nadie.

-Revisa la celda A-8, me fijare si cambiaron de prisionero-Dice Ahsoka por comunicador.

-Bien…Espectro 1 fuera- Kanan apaga su comunicador y se dirige a la celda del frente.

Pero cuando Kanan estaba por abrir la celda esta empieza chispear y queda sin energía, Kanan quedo sorprendido, pero de repente, la puerta de la celda se cae y revela a Sabine y a Elena.

 _ **Con Gregor, Rex y Wollfe:**_

Gregor corría por los pasillos de las celdas, mientras Rex y Wollfe dejaban inconsciente a unos troopers, porque ellos no sabían cómo no llamar la atención, tantos años fuera de acción necesitaba sus prácticas.

-¿Gregor encontraste algo?-Pregunta Rex por comunicador.

-No…Solo me falta una celda-Dice el clon con preocupación.

-¡Creo que deberíamos irnos ya!-Dice Rex por el comunicador.

Gregor revisa la última celda y estaba vacía, entonces el clon vuelve con sus compañeros y salieron corriendo hacia el punto de reunión, que era el medio de la base.

 _ **Con Sabine y Elena:**_

Elena se acerca a la puerta, coloca el transistor, lo prende y se refugia a un costado de la celda. La puerta empieza a chispear y pierde su energía, entonces Elena se acerca a ella y le da una patada, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, después que se despeje todo el humo, las dos salen de la celda y ven a Kanan.

-¿Kanan?-Pregunta Sabine confundida.

-Ya veo que se rescatan solas-Dice Kanan dando un elogio.

-¡Creo que debemos salir de aquí!-Dice Elena.

-Falta recatar a Ezra-Dice Sabine preocupada.

-Ezra no está en su celda, lo habrán de cambiar a otra, yo busco a Ezra, ustedes vayan con Ahsoka y diríjanse al medio de la base, yo voy después.-Ordena Kanan.

Elena no duda y sale corriendo hacia donde esta Ahsoka, lo mismo hace Sabine, pero en el camino se encuentran con un Troopers, este no las ataco, más bien se saca el casco y demuestra su rostro.

-¿Brais?-Dice Sabine con felicidad.

Elena solo queda mirando.

-¡Sabine…Escucha ya veo que tus amigos están atacando la base, pero diles que su amigo…Ezra fue llevado a la celda B-13 y está siendo torturado por el Inquisidor!-Dice Brais.

Elena toma su comunicador y avisa a Kanan lo que está pasando. Este cambia de rumbo y se va hacia las celdas B. Después ella apaga su comunicador y dice:

-¡Sabine debemos irnos!

-Está bien…Adiós Brais- Dice Sabine mientras abraza al troopers.

-¡Adios!-Dice el chico.

 _ **Con Zeb y Chopper:**_

Ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte, la celda que tenia a un chico de 15, no tenía a Ezra sino mas bien a un twi'lek de 15 años. Después de recorrer por todo el sector derecho, ambos se dan por vencido y deciden ir al medio de la base.

 _ **Con Kanan:**_

Kanan corrió hacia las celdas B, cuando llego empezó a buscar la celda, como eran demasiadas celdas, Kanan busca a Ezra a través de la fuerza y lo encuentra, entonces sale corriendo hacia donde presentía a Ezra. Cuando llega a la celda B-13 , este hackea el sistema y abre la puerta, lo primero que vio el Jedi, fue a su padawan tirado en el suelo, este estaba sangrando en el brazo y la pierna, se veía muy cansado y hambriento, además tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, a Kanan se le destrozo el corazón al ver su pasawan tan mal, entonces se acerco a él, lo agarro delicadamente y se fijo si el aun estaba con vida.

-¿Ezra?-Pregunto el Jedi.

Ezra tenía sus ojos cerrados, no reaccionaba.

-¡Ezra!-Dijo de nuevo el jedi.

Ezra abrió sus ojos lentamente, y reacciono muy lento.

-¿Kanan…Eres tú?-Dice Ezra confundido.

-¿Ezra…Soy Kanan, quien más puedo ser?-Dijo Kanan comprendiendo a su padawan.

Ezra miro lentamente al Jedi, se notaba algo confundido pero después de unos segundo Ezra se da cuenta que es Kanan, entonces no aguanta de felicidad y se abalanza sobre el Jedi.

Ezra lo abraza fuertemente y se le cae una lágrima, porque después de todo lo que sufrió, le dio mucha felicidad ver a su maestro ahí. Kanan en cambio, le sorprendió ver esa actitud de Ezra, el niño nunca abrazaba a nadie, pero comprendió por todo lo que habrá pasado su padawan a sí que lo abrazo. Pudo sentir como Ezra lo abrazaba fuertemente y no lo quería soltar.

-¡Kanan te extrañe mucho!-Dice Ezra mientras se le cae otra lagrima.

-¡Y yo a ti Ezra!-Dice Kanan mirando a su padawan-¡Vamos salgamos de aquí!

Kanan se levanto, pero noto que su padawan estaba muy débil para mantenerse de pie, entonces se acercó él, y lo cargo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la celda rumbo a la parte del medio de la base.

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció? Sé que deje muy en secreto por lo que paso Ezra, pero bueno…Eso se quedara así.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que ya llevo un buen rato escribiendo así que dejo hasta acá el capitulo. Ah y antes que me olvido les dejo con la pregunta ¿Los rebeldes salen de la base?**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Adios!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 11: Escapando de los Imperiales.**_

Después de que Kanan llevara a Ezra en sus brazos, el se dirige al punto de reunión, cuando llega ve que todos los rebeldes estaban peleando contra el Imperio y los Inquisidores, menos Hera. Sabine casi no hacía nada, ha ella se le abrió la herida por lo que estaba recostada en el piso, mientras otros rebeldes la ayudaban a levantarse y otros la protegían, entre ellos Zeb y Elena. Gregor, Rex y Wolfe, estaban disparando al Imperio.

Cuando Kanan llega, ve a los Inquisidores estaba peleando contra Elena y Zeb, entonces deja a Ezra recostado contra la pared y se dirige a ayudar a sus amigos. Cuando Kanan llega, ordena a Elena a cuidar a Ezra, esta obedece, mientras los demás iban a tratar de sobrevivir del Imperio.

Kanan prende su sable de luz, como los Inquisidores ya estaban atacando a los rebeldes, estos ya tenía su sable de luz prendido. El Inquisidor es el primero en atacan, seguido por la Inquisidora. Kanan empieza a defenderse, en todo el lugar se podía ver como la luz se reflejaba, el choque del color rojo con el azul; Kanan seguía defendiéndose, hacia unos movimientos con su sable y esquivaba el sable rojo de los Inquisidores, se había armado una pelea épica, esta vez Kanan no tenía miedo y demostró como es capaz de usar su sable.

Zeb estaba ayudando a Sabine, el protegía que ha Sabine no le llegue ningún disparo, ella esta desprotegida y necesitaba ayuda, por lo que dos rebeldes trataban de ayudarla y ocho rebeldes hacían un escudo, entre ellos Zeb.

Gregor, Wolfe y Rex, estaban comandando a los rebeldes, estos los ordenaba y los rebeldes debían obedecer.

Ezra estaba recostado contra la pared, Elena se acerco a él, se podía ver el rostro de la joven al ver al padawan tan lastimado, ella se acerco a él y le pregunto:

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-¡No…No creo!-Contesto Ezra con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Esta bien! Te protegeré hasta que llegue Hera-Dice Elena.

Elena empieza a ver que unos troopers se acerca a ella y a Ezra, entonces ella toma sus bláster y empieza a disparar, después de unos segundos, ella deja a los soldados inconscientes. Entonces se acerca de nuevo a Ezra, pero esta se da cuenta que Ezra se desmayo.

Ella toma su comunicador, lo enciende y pregunta:

-¿Espectro 2, ya llegan?

-¡Elena, estoy algo ocupada!-Dice Hera tratando de llegar a la base.

-La esperemos espectro 2, Elena fuera-Después, apaga su comunicador y lo guarda.

Elena se acerca a Ezra, después revisa sus síntomas de vida, una vez hecho esto escucha un ruido de sables de luz, no eran de Kanan ni los Inquisidores, sino este provenía del pasillo. Elena se acerca a ese pasillo tan misterioso, pero antes de estar cerca completamente, ve que Ahsoka sale volando hacia una pared.

La joven queda sorprendida, cuando mira de vuelta al pasillo, ve al Lord Sith, este eleva su mano y la comienza a ahorcar, pero Ahsoka llega y lanza un ataque al Lord Sith.

Durante esos segundos, la joven nota que uno de los Inquisidores se acerca a Ezra, así que toma un momento para respirar y se dirige a Ezra. Cuando llega ella se coloca en posición de defensa y dice:

-¡No te acerques!

-Tu presencia se me hace conocida ¿Nos conocemos?- Dice la Inquisidora apagando su sable.

-¡Yo no te conozco!-Dice molesta Elena.

-¡Porque tan molesta, solo estoy conversando contigo!-Dice la Inquisidora con una sonrisa-¿Ho acaso algo te molesta?

-Deja de hacer eso-Dice Elena mientras se calma.

-¿Qué hago?-Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¡Tratar de…De entrar en mi mente, cambiarla!-Dice Elena enojada.

-¡Definitivamente te conozco!-Dice la Inquisidora prendiendo su sable-¿Pero de donde?

-¡Aléjate!-Advierte Elena.

-¿Ale?-La Inquisidora es interrumpida por una nave rebelde, era Hera.

Mientras Elena defendía a Ezra, Kanan luchaba con el Inquisidor, ahora más que antes el Jedi debía mantener ocupado al Inquisidor, por si no lo hace, el plan de rescate se podría arruinar. Kanan sigue luchando con el Inquisidor, este era claro que lo ganaba en varios movimientos, pero Kanan no se rendía, después de que todos los rebeldes ya habían subido, Kanan hace unos movimientos con su mano, esto hace que el Inquisidor vuele contra una pared y caiga al pisa, en eso segundos Kanan aprovecha para subir al Fantasma. Pero alguien aun sigue en la base, era Ahsoka, esta trataba de librarse de su antiguo maestro y de la Inquisidora, Ahsoka lucha con todas su fuerza y logra escapar. Después de que todos suban, Hera coloca el Híper-impulsor y sale del planeta.

 _ **Con todos los rebeldes abordo:**_

Después de que todos los rebeldes subieran a la nave y salieran del planeta, Sabine es llevada a una sala médica, donde ayudan a desinfectar su herida y ayudarla con su dolor. Elena después de subir a la nave, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se fue a la habitación de Sabine, porque ella dormía ahí. Zeb solo ayudo a Kanan, a despertar a Ezra cuando el niño despertó…

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Después de todo lo que me había hecho los Imperiales, yo estaba demasiado débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no me podía levantar y tenía mucha hambre. Cuando escapamos de la celda y nos fuimos a alguna parte de la base, Kanan me dejo en el piso, después llega Elena y trata de ayudarme, pero no puede hacer nada. Cuando ella se va deja inconsciente a algunos troopers yo caigo desmayado al piso, por tanto hambre y era todo lo que recuerdo…

Después despierto, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Zeb, eso casi me mata del susto, después veo a los rebeldes y por último a Kanan, se veía muy feliz de que yo estará ahí con él. Kanan me ayudo a levantarme y recostarme un poco, después me trae comida y a un droide médico, este en vez de ayudarme parecía que me torturaba, me daba unos medicamentos que tenían un sabor horrible, tocaba mis heridas y les colocaba alcohol y después las vendaba. Yo trataba de no quejarme, pero me dolía.

Cuando llegamos con la flota rebelde, muchos de los rebeldes que estaban a bordo del Fantasma se subieron a otra nave, en la nave solo quedamos la tripulación rebelde, además de Ahsoka y Elena. Más tarde los rebeldes se reúnen en la sala, todos estábamos ahí, menos Elena.

Kanan es el primero en hablar, se dirige a mí y me dice:

-¿Ezra, que te hicieron?

-Nada.

-¡Ezra, no puedes verte así y decirnos nada!-Dice Hera con una voz dulce.

-¿Sabine?-Pregunta Kanan.

-Yo no sé, Ezra estaba en otra celda-Se defiende Sabine.

-¿Y qué te hicieron a ti?-Pregunta Ahsoka.

-¡Pues me ahorcaron, nos mataron de hambre y me empuñaron un sable de luz y después tratan de matarme!-Resume Sabine.

Todos los rebeldes se miraron preocupados, pero Ahsoka se acerca a Sabine y le dice:

-¿Quién era el dueño de ese sable de luz?

-El Sith-Responde Sabine.

Al parecer esa respuesta daño mucho a Ahsoka, realmente le hizo mal, pero los rebeldes no lo entendían, como estaban preocupados por los jóvenes, no se distrajeron con los sentimientos de Ahsoka.

Ezra suspira y dice:

-A mi me hicieron muchas cosas…

 _ **¡Wow, creo que esta vez escribí muy rápido, me llevo menos 30 minutos…Creo que estaba inspirada, pero dejare el capitulo hasta acá!**_

 _ **Solo dejo estas preguntas:**_

 _ **¿Hermanos o Primos? ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Se preguntan que oculta Elena?**_

 _ **Recuerden que las preguntas están relacionadas con la historia.**_

 _ **: ¡Gracias x comentar! ¡Y como te gusta que torture a Ezra, el capitulo que viene Ezra va a contar lo que le paso durante estaba capturado!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 12: Momento de la verdad.**_

-¿Ezra?-Pregunta Kanan.

-¡Arg! Lo que paso fue esto…Durante los primeros tres días, nadie visito mi celda, pero en el día numero cuatro el Inquisidor me visito, primero me torturo mentalmente y después uso la fuerza para golpearme, en el día número cinco de vuelta me visita el Inquisidor, pero esta vez me golpeo a través de la fuerza y después utilizo un arma para dispararme, en el día numero seis el Inquisidor viene acompañado con unos troopers, estos me sacan de la celda, me atan a un de hormigón y después empiezan a disparar…Era muy difícil de esquivar los disparos, algunos pude esquivar y otros no, en el día número siete solo vinieron los troopers, estos me golpearon y dispararon, ahí rasgaron mi ropa y abrieron algunas heridas que tenia-Ezra toma un momento para suspirar- En el día numero ocho llego el Inquisidor y me cambio de celda, durante todo ese día tuve tranquilidad, durante el día numero nueve me llevaron a una maquina y me electrocutaron, en el día diez…

-¡Para Ezra!-Dice Sabine.

Ezra para, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver que todo los rebeldes tenían un rostro de preocupación, culpa y dolor. Ezra noto esto pero agrego:

-Eso paso…Pero ya estoy en casa.

Sabine no aguanta sentirse culpable así que sin decir una palabra se retira firmemente de la habitación dejando solos a los rebeldes.

-¿Contaste cada día?-Pregunta Elena.

-Si…Fueron 18-Dice Ezra muy seguro.

-Ha…Fueron 20-Corrige Zeb.

-Ah entonces durante dos días estuve inconscien-Ezra se da cuenta de los rostros de sus amigos, así que no termino la palabra.

-¿Inconsciente?-Pregunta Kanan preocupado.

-Ah…¡Olvídenlo!-Dice Ezra tratando de no preocupar a sus amigos.

-¡Ezra es mejor a que vayas a descansar…Kanan te puede acompañar!-Dice Ahsoka calmando un poco al grupo.

Ezra tan solo suspira y se dirige a su habitación seguido por Kanan. Cuando Ezra se estaba acercando a su habitación, el siente un fuerte dolor y cae al suelo. Kanan al ver como Ezra empezó a tambalear, corrió rápidamente hacia a el, cuando el cuerpo de Ezra estaba a punto de tocar el piso Kanan llega rápido y lo sujeta.

 _ **Primera Persona: Kanan.**_

Ezra caminaba delante mío, por segundo se detenía y me miraba, pero después seguía su camino yo tenía la mirada en el piso me preguntaba muchas cosas, así que trataba de pensar y responder esas preguntas, en un momento siento una perturbación en la Fuerza, así que elevo la mirada y veo como Ezra tambalea y cae al piso, yo comienzo a correr hacia a él, llego justo a tiempo para agarrarlo.

Cuando lo agarro, le doy pequeñas cachetadas para ver si reacciona, pero nada, suspiro y pienso…En un momento veo que los brazos de Ezra estaban rodeando su barriga, así que quito las mano y veo que el niño tenía un corte de sable de luz, era muy profundo y empezaba del pecho hasta finalizando la barriga. Acto seguido agarre a Ezra en mis brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, cuando lo coloque en su litera prendo mi comunicador y digo:

-Hera…Ezra se desmayo por una herida, trae el botiquín-

-Enterada-Dice Hera.

Después apago el comunicador y quedo mirando a Ezra. Tenía tantas preguntas y el único que me podía responder era él, porque Sabine ni Elena saben lo que pasa con el niño.

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Yo caminaba hacia mi habitación cuando de repente me dolió mi herida, la estaba ocultando de mis amigos, fue un dolor muy fuerte así que sujete con mi brazo la herida y después todo se oscureció. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que estaba en el Fantasma, todo estaba abandonado, las paredes tenían moho y todas las cosas estaban desorganizadas en otro término fuera de su lugar, me levante y vi que mi herida ya había sanado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunte así mismo.

Entonces me pare y empecé a buscar a mis amigos, abrí la puerta y vi que todo el pasillo tenía moho, camine atreves de él y llegue a la cocina, todo estaba tirado en su lugar, cuando miro la mesada, veo que arriba del había una de las pistolas de pinturas de Sabine…Entonces grité:

-¿Sabine? ¿Estás aquí?-

Como nadie contesto seguí adelante, llegue a la sala, todo estaba lleno de moho, cuando limpio un poco la pared veo que había signos de disparos; entonces miro al piso y veo el bláster de Kanan, lo agarre y lo guarde en mi mochila, seguí caminando por la habitación hasta que llego al sable de luz de Kanan ahí es donde me preocupe y grite:

-¿Kanan? ¿Kanan?-

Repetí dos veces, pero nadie me contesto, toda la nave estaba llena de moho, estaba abandonada, nadie vivía ahí excepto yo…Seguí adelante y llegue a la cabina, ahí estaban todos los asientos llenos de disparos y uno de ellos, el asiento de la capitana, estaba cortado por la mitad por un sable de luz. Me precipite, no había nadie en la nave y todo estaba dañado, desordenado y lleno de moho, no sabía dónde estaba así que miro por el vidrio de la cabina y veo que estaba en una selva.

Me fijo mejor y me di cuenta que era la selva de Naboo…Pero me preguntaba:

¿Por qué estoy en Naboo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Por qué todas sus cosas están acá? ¿Están muertos? ¿Pasaron años?

Yo contemple la selva por un momento, cuando bajo la mirada veo el bláster de Hera, lo tomo y después miro por un segundo; después lo guardo junto con las otras cosas que encontré.

Seguí caminando por el Espectro, llego a la plataforma y veo a Chopper, bajo rápidamente por la escalera y corro hacia a él, pero cuando miro bien, Chopper estaba dañado y lleno de cortadas por un sable de luz, a su lado estaba el arma de Zeb.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dije confundido.

Entonces ya me sentía solo, acabado y abandonado, me recuesto contra la pared abrazo mis piernas y miro el techo, algo me molestaba en la espalda, así que con la mano busco ese objeto que me molestaba, después miro y veo que era un sable de luz no tenía idea de quién era ese sable, así que lo prendo, este tubo algunas fallas pero se prendió, el sable era de un color azul claro por lo que debía pertenecer a…Ahsoka.

Así que lo miro, lo contemplo por unos segundos y después lo guardo en mi mochila...Me trate de calmar por unos segundos…Cuando alguien me habla…

 _ **Wow, ahora sí que les dejo en dudas ¿cierto?**_

 _ **Bueno tranquilos, pronto subiré otro capítulo y ahí entenderán mejor…Muchos dirán que es un sueño pero ¿Realmente es un sueño? O ¿Yo les tengo algo preparado?**_

 _ **¡Bueno ya llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo así que dejo el capitulo hasta acá!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan!**_

 _ **Coral: Se que esto no es lo q esperabas, pero ya verás q Ezra sufrirá mucho...Esta vez no estará encerrado con el Imperio torturándolo, pero si estará el Inquisidor y enemigos que lo querrán matarlo y torturarlo…**_

 _ **AhsokaTano.13: ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y los demás!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y dejen en los comentarios que piensan que es ¿Un sueño? O ¿Algo más?**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 13: Nuevas Misiones.**_

Ezra se encontraba en el Fantasma, pero este tenía un aspecto abandonado, como si nadie lo había habitado durante mucho tiempo. Ezra estaba en la plataforma, recostado contra una de las paredes, el estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras observaba el techo, pero algo les quito de sus pensamientos…

-¡Jovencito estar aquí no debes!-Dice una voz.

-¿Quién habla?-Ezra mira a su alrededor, pero no ve a nadie.

Ezra vuelve a sus pensamientos, pero esta vez recuesta su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Yo estaba recostado contra la pared y tenía mi cabeza agachada, me preguntaba muchas cosas pero en especial ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué era esa voz? y ¿Qué paso?

Trataba de responderlas pero me di cuenta que sin hacer nada no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta. Entonces decidi salir de la nave. Cuando me levante y abrí la plataforma, pude ver como un hombre estaba recogiendo Jogans. Así que me acerqué a este hombre, pero este hablo primero.

-¿Sabes? Los jogans son muy buenas frutas para hacer pasteles-Dijo el hombre mostrando su rostro.

Este era un humano, usaba unos pantalones flojos de color marrón claro y una bata de color blanco, además usaba un cinturón muy extraño, también llevaba unas botas de color marrón oscuro. Se podía ver que este hombre debía tener unos 40 o 50 años, ya se le podía notar por las pequeñas arrugas y el color en el cabello. Sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y se notaba que a este hombre le gustaba usar barba.

Le quede viendo por unos segundo y no di respuesta, por alguna razón este hombre me hacia conocido estaba seguro que ya lo había visto, después me anime a hablar.

-¿Sabe en donde estoy…Perdón estamos?-Pregunte.

-¿Perdido?-Pregunto el hombre revelando aun mejor su rostro-Estamos en Naboo.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-Conteste amablemente.

-Sabes he venido durante años a este lugar, un hermoso lugar para encontrar Jogans; siempre observo esa nave nunca me imagine que alguien viviera en ella, después de todo lo que paso-Dijo el hombre retirándose-Bueno creo que debo irme.

Yo no sabía bien en que parte del planeta estaba, pues el lugar no parecía muy hostil, así que me acerque al hombre y me presente.

-Soy…Jabba de Hutt-

-Créeme conozco a los Hutt y tú no eres uno de ellos-Dice el hombre.

-Ah…Perdón soy Ezra…Ezra Bridger-Dije amablemente mientras trataba de seguir el paso del hombre.

-¿Ezra Bridger?-El hombre se detiene.

-Si-Respondo.

-Hace un tiempo escuche ese nombre…El Imperio lo menciono-Dice el hombre volviendo a caminar.

-¿Sabe usted algo de ''Los Rebeldes''?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Los Rebeldes? Creo que fueron capturados por el Imperio-Dice el hombre.

Me sentí muy mal, pero aun no entendía ¿Esto era un sueño?

-Oiga yo le dije mi nombre ¿Cual es el suyo?-Pregunto algo confundido.

-Ben Kenobi- Responde Ben.

En un momento el hombre se detiene, yo aprovecho para acercarme; pude ver que era Naboo, uno de sus lugares hermosos, porque en todo el lugar había césped y cataratas, yo quede asombrado.

-Solía ser un lugar hermoso-Dice Ben.

-Pero…¡Este lugar es hermoso!-Dije.

-No me refiero al paisaje…-Dice Ben señalando a la ciudad de Naboo.

-Ah…En eso concuerdo, el Imperio hizo daño a mucho-Cuando dije eso me acorde de mis amigos, era extraño por un momento me olvide de ellos.

-¿Oye sabe donde llevaron a los Rebeldes?-Pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé, últimamente no estuve mucho con las noticias-Dice Ben.

Yo lo miro extraño, quien en toda la galaxia no ha estado al tanto de las noticias. Pero me quedo callado, después el hombre comienza a avanzar, este empieza a bajar las colinas y se dirige a una de las cascadas.

-¡Espera!-Digo mientras trato de seguirle.

-Jovencito…¿Por qué me sigues?-Pregunta Ben, más bien con el tono que lo dijo se parecía a un acertijo.

-Buena pregunta-Susurro-Capaz es porque no tengo ni idea en donde estoy y eres el único que veo, hasta ahora…

-Pero no me conoces…¿Por qué me sigues?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más serio.

No sabía porque lo seguía, había algo en este hombre que llamaba mi atención y además estaba muy seguro que ya lo había visto.

-¿Sabes? Te sigo porque quiero que me lleves a la ciudad de Naboo-Dije serio.

-Si eso quieres, ya mismo te llevare-Dijo el hombre.

-Dijiste que hace años vas a buscar jogans por esa parte de la selva-Digo apuntando la jungla-¿Hace cuanto exactamente?

-Unos…Tres años-Dice Ben.

-¿Tres años? Y ¿Nunca viste nada?-Pregunto muy preocupado.

-Sí, hace dos años atrás yo caminaba por la selva cuando una nave cae en la jungla yo trato de ir a su ayuda, pero cuando me acerque vi a troopers y a un…Sith-Ben suspira-Estos entraron en la nave y sacaron a su tripulación, pude ver que había una twi'lek, un lasat, una mandaloriana, a un droide y a dos Jedi.

-¿Se llevaron a todos? Ah esto está mal, muy mal-Digo mientras agarro mi cabella y trato de calmarme.

-¿Eran tus amigos?-Pregunta Ben parando su caminata.

-Si-Digo entristecido.

-Te ves con hambre, ven vamos a comer y después vamos a la ciudad ¿Te parece bien?-Pregunta Ben dándome animo.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-Digo.

-Sí, no soy como los clones-Dice Ben.

-Está bien-Digo mientras lo sigo.

 _ **Con los Rebeldes:**_

Ezra seguía en su litera, su pulso era muy bajo y los rebeldes no sabían qué hacer. El niño estaba en su litera, es decir, en su habitación, a lado del estaba Kanan.

-¿Cómo está Ezra?-Dice Hera apoyando la mano en el hombro de Kanan.

Kanan suspira.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dice el Jedi.

Después los dos adultos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala. En eso entra Sabine y Elena a la habitación del chico.

-¿Crees que mejore?-Pregunta Sabine.

-No lose, pero creo que se por lo que está pasando-Dice Elena.

-¿Qué?-Dice Sabine al no entender el comentario de su amiga.

-Nada, solo digo que se debe estar sintiendo fatal-Dice Elena saliendo de la habitación.

Después de que Hera y Kanan terminan de hablar, todos se reúnen en la cabina del Fantasma. Al estar todos allí, Hera comienza a hablar.

-Ahsoka tiene una misión para nosotros-Dice Hera.

-Pero Hera como podemos hacer una misión si el niño esta…Ya sabes-Dice Zeb.

-Zeb…Ezra está bien, dejemos que descanse y que se recupere-Dice Hera con una vos dulce y amable-Ahora concentrémonos…Esta transmisión fue enviada desde Naboo.

Hera coloca la transmisión y todos los rebeldes ponen atención.

 _-Rebeldes necesitamos ayuda, el Imperio nos ha quitado nuestros terrenos, allí cultivábamos y de él comíamos y obteníamos créditos, pero ahora nuestro pueblo cae y necesitamos ayuda-Dice un hombre, este llevaba pantalones blancos con una remera blanca, su pelo era de un color café-Tan solo queremos que nos saquen de aquí…Si nos pueden ayudar estas son nuestras coordenadas._

-Wow debemos ayudarlos-Dice Sabine.

-Exacto, lo interesante es que el planeta no tiene un bloqueo, por lo que podemos pasar fácilmente, después tomamos a los granjeros y los dejamos en otro planeta, donde puedan conseguir créditos-Dice Hera seria.

-Me gusta la misión ¿Cuando nos dirigimos hacia allá?-Dice Elena entrando en la conversación.

-En la siguiente rotación-Dice Hera-Por ahora cuidemos a Ezra y mañana salimos hacia Naboo.

Después de eso todos los rebeldes salen de la cabina. Sabine y Elena se van a su habitación, Kanan al dormitorio de Ezra, Zeb y Chopper van a terminar de arreglar el Espectro y Hera va a hablar con Elena.

 _ **Con Ezra y Ben:**_

Cuando Ezra llega a la casa de Ben, pudo ver que este vivía en el medio de la selva y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Por qué…Vives en el medio de la selva?-Pregunta Ezra.

-Vine en busca de un amigo, me dijo que se encontraba en un sistema selvático-Dice Ben sirviendo la comida.

Ezra se sienta en una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, pero mientras esperaba la comida de su ''nuevo amigo'' este empieza a revisar su mochila. La abre y empieza a sacar sus cosas, este las coloca arriba de la mesa. Primero saca los blàster, después los sables de luz, unas cosas de él y por último se encontró con algo que no lo esperaba, el holocron de Kanan. En eso llega Ben y queda mirando al niño, algo sorprendido por lo que vio.

-¿Sables de luz?-Pregunta Ben.

-Ah sí, son de mis amigos, este es de mi amiga Ahsoka y de mi maestro Kanan-Dice Ezra mostrándole los sables de luz.

-¿Maestro?-Pregunta Ben sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Ah, bueno el me entrena para ser Jedi-Dice Ezra algo desconfiado de su amigo.

Ben no da respuesta, acto seguido empieza a comer. Lo mismo hace Ezra pero antes guarda todas sus cosas en la mochila.

Pero antes de que Ezra y Ben terminaran de comer, alguien toca el timbre de la casa.

-Abra la puerta, tiene un criminal en su casa-Dice un troopers.

 _ **Wow, llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo, creo que hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **El capitulo que viene tendrá mucha acción, porque como ven el Imperio descubrió donde esta Ezra. Tengan paciencia ya viene la acción y las cosas que tengo planeadas, ya se es algo confuso pero ya entenderán…**_

 _ **Ya saben que Star Wars confirmo una tercera temporada de Star Wars Rebels...Yo estoy así :D**_

 _ **Pregunta del día:**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Tienen idea de que está pasando?**_

 _ **Bueno…Un saludo para todos los que comentan y todos los que leen mi historia.**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Revelaciones:**_

 _ **Capitulo 14: Un amigo caído.**_

-Abra la puerta, tiene un criminal en su casa-Dice un troopers.

Ezra y Ben se miran entre si, después Ben se levanta de la silla y recoge un bolso.

-Ven…Salgamos por detrás-Dice Ben mientras sale corriendo de la habitación.

Ezra lo sigue…Mientras pasan por los pasillos de la casa, Ezra se detiene, vuelve unos pasos atrás y se queda mirando enfrente de un espejo digital. Pudo ver como había cambiado, se veía como un chico de 17 años.

Ezra tenía la misma ropa, pero había crecido unos centímetros, se podía decir que tenía la altura de Kanan, empezaba a tener un poco de barba y su rostro había cambiado, tenía el rostro de un chico más maduro y sabio. Ezra se asusto a verse a sí mismo, pero Ben se acerco a él y lo agarro de la mano, y lo saco de allí. Cuando Ben se acerca a la puerta de atrás se detiene y susurra:

-Es una trampa-Se concentra en la Fuerza, dejando a Ezra con una mirada confusa-¡Anakin!

El hombre queda asustado al sentir la presencia de su viejo 'amigo' además esta estaba rodeado por el lado oscuro, pero Ben no se acobardo y abrió la puerta, cuando salieron se pudo ver que los troopers rodeaban la casa y que adelante de ellos estaba el Lord Sith. Este prendió su sable de luz iluminando la zona de color rojo. Ben lo mira fijamente, este da un paso adelante, como si protegiera a Ezra. Acto seguido utiliza la Fuerza para traer su sable de luz; este sale volando del bolso a la mano del Jedi. Esto sorprendió a Ezra, dejándolo confundido y con más preguntas.

-¿Seguro que quieres pelear? ¿Obi-Wan?-Dice el Sith dando unos pasos adelante.

-¡Tú me obligas…Anakin!-Dice el hombre quien se acerca al Sith.

-¡Yo no soy Anakin!-Dice enfurecido el Sith-¡Soy Darth Vader….Soy más poderoso y más fuerte que Anakin!

Acto seguido el Sith ataca a Ben, este se defiende del ataque de su rival ataque, en toda la zona se ilumina el choque del color azul y rojo, los troopers tenían la orden de esperar y dejar que no escape Ezra, era por eso que no atacan a Ben, pero si atacan al niño.

Vader nuevamente ataca a Ben, pero este se defiende y arroja al Sith con la Fuerza, pero este se levanta rápidamente y usa la Fuerza para ahorcar a Ben. Levanto suavemente a Ben del suelo y empieza a estrujar su mano. Mientras tanto Ezra enciende su sable de luz y empieza a desviar los disparos de los troopers, pero cuando mira a su amigo, se da cuenta que los están ahorcando así que usa la Fuerza para arrojar al Sith contra unos arboles selváticos. Ben cae al suelo y se levanta rápidamente, ambos Jedi se colocan de espalda, es decir, que uno protege la espalda del otro, Vader usa la Fuerza para impulsarse y da un salto, mientras prende su sable de luz y ataca a Ben, era una pelea épica, antiguo maestro lucha con su ex padawan tentado por el Lado Oscuro.

Ezra empieza a atacar a los clones, el nunca los mata pero los deja inconsciente. Ben en cambio se defendía de los ataques de su antiguo padawan. En un momento Ben se ve con suerte y da un movimiento con su sable y le corta el brazo al Sith, pero tan solo era un brazo robótico…Vader lleno de ira ataca al Jedi y repite su ataque una y otra vez.

Pero en un segundo el Sith consigue victoria, toma a Obi Wan atreves la Fuerza, lo trae hacia el y le empuña el sable en el corazón, después lo remata cortándole las piernas y los brazos. Ezra al ver esto da un grito de dolor y usa la Fuerza para lanzar al Sith y a los troopers lo más lejos posible. Una vez hecho esto, corre a hacia su amigo pero este ya había muerto entonces corre hacia el otro lado de la selva. Los troopers tardan en levantarse pero el Sith no, este comienza a correr a tras del chico, trata de detenerlo con la Fuerza pero no lo logra.

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Al ver que mi amigo había muerto, decidí correr para acercarme al centro de la selva y perder al Imperio. Corrí y corrí, aunque en un momento me falto el aire y ya me sentía agotado seguí corriendo, pero en un segundo caigo en un pozo ¿Qué hacia un pozo de 2 metros en medio de la selva? En eso me golpee la cabeza con un hierro todo se torno oscuro y caí inconsciente.

Después desperté, aun seguía en ese pozo, por suerte el Imperio no me encontró, me levante débilmente y observe mejor el lugar, no era un pozo era como un túnel, un pasillo. Me dirigí al final del pasillo y abrí una puerta, esta revelo un laboratorio, todo estaba tirado abajo y destruido, había vidrio por todo el piso, los muebles en el suelo y disparos en la paredes ¿Qué paso aquí? Me pregunte, entonces seguí investigando, abrí otra puerta esta llevaba a otro pasillo entonces seguí caminando mientras pasaba por el pasillo, no pude notar las marcas de disparos y de sables de luz, esto debía estar aquí desde las Guerras de los Clones cuando llegue al final del pasillo abrí la otra puerta y este revelo un vivero (Seria un lugar donde cultivan plantas) había masetas pero no había plantas, se podía ver como habían androides en el piso, seguí observando el lugar hasta que llegue a una sala de carga este era la salida del lugar.

Podía salir o quedarme, pero decidí quedarme en el lugar…El Sith podía seguir allá afuera y la curiosidad me llamaba, quería investigar más sobre ese lugar. Mientras caminaba por las salas de experimentación una voz me llamo.

-Aquí estaba el Virus Sombra Azul-Conocí la voz, era Ben Kenobi.

-¿Ben?-Pregunte para asegurarme.

-Si-Respondió.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

-Así como tus padres te hablaron cuando tenias que buscar a Tseebo-Dijo la voz de mi amigo.

-¿Solo los Jedi pueden hacer eso?-Pregunte.

-Depende, todos estamos rodeados por la Fuerza pero algunos son más sensible que otros-Dijo Ben.

Yo quede mirando el piso, lo miraba fijamente, mientras trataba de responder mis preguntas. Pero tenía curiosidad así que pregunte:

-¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme?-

-Este era un centro científico, aquí había un científico loco de los separatistas y te puedo hablar a tras ves de la Fuerza, yo sigo vivo en la Fuerza-Dijo el hombre.

-Ahora entiendo mejor-Dije mientras caminaba por el lugar.

-Es mejor que salgas de este lugar-Dijo Ben.

-¿Pero si sigue el Sith allá afuera?-Pregunte con miedo.

-Haz estado inconsciente 8 horas-Dijo Ben.

-Genial me observaste todo el rato-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ben no me da respuesta, pero yo doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la plataforma.

 _ **Con los rebeldes:**_

Ezra aun no despierta y todos se ven preocupados, menos Kanan y Ahsoka, quienes ya saben la respuesta de lo que está pasando.

Kanan y Ahsoka reúnen a la tripulación para hablar de lo que está pasando, todos se ven concentrados y curiosos por saber la respuesta de los Jedis.

 _ **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, ya sé que tardo en subir mis historias pero tengo cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo de escribir, pero ya tienen un capitulo así que cumplí con mi deber.**_

 _ **Pregunta:**_

 _ **¿Conocen el laboratorio? ¿Qué le pareció la muerte de Obi-Wan?**_

 _ **Por ahí no hice muy épica la muerte de Obi Wan, pero bueno es lo que se ocurrió…Yo creo que así debía morir Obi-Wan, ya se me dirán mala, pero un gran Jedi como él, debe morir de la forma más Épica.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y esperar mis capítulos!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Revelaciones:_**

 ** _Capítulo Anterior:_**

 _Ezra despierta años más tarde, sin sabe que pasa trata de buscar respuestas pero el Imperio lo busca desesperadamente. En cambio su amigos tratan de ayudarlo, porque Ezra cae desmayado al suelo y no despierta. Kanan y Ahsoka al hablar de lo que pasa, descubren la posible respuesta así que convocan una reunión para explicar al resto de la tripulación lo que podría estar pasando._

 ** _Capítulo 15: Posibles Respuestas._**

-¿Y podrían decir que le pasa a Ezra?-Dice Sabine con ansias.

-Aun no sabemos si eso es lo que le pasa a Ezra pero creemos tener la respuesta pero no sabemos si es la correcta-Dice Ahsoka mientras mira , cada uno de los rebeldes.

-¿Ya pueden decir que pasa?-Dice Elena.

-Elena esa no es la forma de hablar-Dice Hera regañando a Elena.

Elena baja la mirada, pero Sabine le susurra.

-Tranquila, eso siempre me pasa, son las ansias, ellos siempre toman en serio el protocolo-

Elena saca una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a prestar atención a la tripulación.

-Kanan y yo hablamos, creemos que Ezra esta muy concentrado en la Fuerza y al borde de la muerte-Dijo Ahsoka colocando espanto en la cara de los tripulantes.

-Mejor explico yo...Ezra podría estar en una visión o congelado en el tiempo, no sabemos cual es la respuesta-Dice Kanan.

Todos los rebeldes colocan un rostro de confusión, pero Sabine no tardo en preguntar.

-¡Muchas gracias! Pero no entiendo...¿Congelado o en una visión?-Dice Sabine siendo el centro de las miradas de los rebeldes.

-Bueno...Antes en el Orden 66 los jedis que estaban en el Consejo conocían un truco para entrar en un campo de visión, no se sabe si esto es verdad, yo no era del Consejo...-Explica Ahsoka.

-...Y cuando hablamos de que podría estar congelado en el tiempo, nos referimos ah que podría quedar con los pulsos bajos para siempre y un día despertará sin saber que paso, solo tendrá sus últimos recuerdos.

Todos quedaron en silenicio, principalmente por que no entendían mucho de lo que hablaban. Los jedi al darse cuenta de esto, trataron de explicar de mejor manera.

-Ezra esta bien en ambos casos, solo que si esta "congelado en el tiempo" por la Fuerza el despertará un día sin saber lo que paso, pero si el esta en una visión que podría ser del pasado, futuro o de un presente-futuro, en ambos casos no sabemos cuando Ezra despierte-Explica Kanan.

-Ya entendí...Ahora solo queda esperar y seguir con nuestras vidas-Dice Hera.

 **Con Ezra:**

 **Primera Persona: Ezra.**

Yo salí caminando hacia la plataforma del laboratorio, una vez allí tuve que escalar un muro, pues el laboratorio estaba abajo de la tierra. Una vez que llegue a la superficie de la tierra, levante la mirada y observe el lugar.

Todo estaba destruido, la selva ya no estaba, todo estaba incendiado y había cenizas por todas partes, por un momento mi alma se lleno de tristeza, no podía creer lo que había pasado...El Imperio bombardeo el lugar solo por mí y destruyó toda una selva para nada, porque yo no había muerto ni fui capturado. Observe el lugar de todos lo ángulo, después me senté en el lugar y medite, pues Kanan dijo que si había un golpe emocional que meditara, que no dejará que la ira, la venganza y el miedo me dominará. Después de un rato abrí mis ojos y decidí rescatar mis amigos. Me levante del suelo, tome mi mochila y camine por la selva destruida o lo que quedará de ella. Mientras pasaba por las cenizas Ben-Kenobi me hablo.

-¿Vas a buscar a tus amigos?-Dijo.

-Si-Respondí.

-Ahora que estas más tranquilo y más al tanto de la situación...Es hora de hablar-Dijo.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunte.

-¿Quien te alimento todos estos años? ¿Que paso contigo?-Dijo en un tono suave- Ese fui yo, siempre supe que estas allí adentro y la verdad es mejor contarte la verdad-

-Cuando los rebeldes llegaron al planeta, venían a una misión de rescate, pero esa misión no era nada más que una trampa, el Imperio los derribo del cielo y cayeron en la selva, yo estaba cerca así que salí a su ayuda, cuando me acerque y tuve una conversación con ellos, me explicaron que tu nunca despertaste pero que te cuidará, yo acepte, Kanan y Ahsoka descubrieron quien era, más por eso me pidieron que te cuidará, ellos se alejaron de la nave, esta estaba destruida, trataron de escapar pero no pudieron el Imperio los capturó, los Imperiales nunca se acercaron a la nave, peri si te buscaron ya que faltaba un rebelde-Ben se tomó un segundo-Hay rumores de que los dos Jedi fueron ejecutados y el resto de los rebeldes siguen vivos, pero ya no son los mismo, le llenaron la cabeza de problemas y...Bueno ya sabes.

Yo empecé a respirar rápidamente, no podía escuchar nada más. Después me recóste en el suelo y mire el cielo para calmarme.

-¿Puedo seguir?-Me dijo.

-S-Si-Dije...Yo tenía que ser fuerte y saber toda la verdad.

-Ese son uno de los rumores, otro fue que Ahsoka Tano fue ejecutada por Vader y Kanan fue corrompido como Jedi...Kanan fue corrompido y seducido por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza-Me dijo toda la verdad.

-Ahí algo que no queda-Dije tratándome de responder esa pregunta.

-¿Dime?-Me dijo.

-¡Ya entendí!-Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo-¡Tu eres Obi-Wan Kenobi, el jedi del holograma!

-Ya me preguntaba cuando te darás cuenta...Ahora debo marcharme-

Pude ver como una sombra de color celeste se marchaba, nunca me di cuenta que esa sombra me seguía, más bien desaparecía.

Me quede un rato pensando...Hasta que decidí averiguar si esos rumores eran ciertos. Camine durante una hora, pasando la zona bombardeada, mientras me acercaba a la ciudad de Naboo...Una voz me hablo.

-Tu al sistema dabogah ir debes-Me dijo una voz, esta voz estaba dentro de mi mente.

-¿Que?-Dije mirando a los lados.

 **Con los Rebeldes:**

 **Primera Persona: Kanan.**

Yo me preguntaba que le estaba pasando a Ezra, nadie entendía y para mi era muy fuerte la decisión, no sabía que hacer, ahí algo que no quisimos contar a los rebeldes, si Ezra no vuelve pronto morirá. Pues si esta en un campa de visión, el debe tener una gran concentración y debe estar al borde de la muerte. Si está congelado en el tiempo, es porque mediante un intento de concentrarse con la Fuerza, este se bloqueo, más bien la Fuerza lo bloqueo, Ezra llevará tiempo tratando de quitarse este "bloqueo" y eso pueden ser años.

Si Ezra no se levanta pronto, no sabré que hacer, capaz debemos hacer esa misión de Naboo y seguir con nuestras vidas, hasta ahora esa misión la estamos pospóniendola pero ¿Hasta cuando?

 **Muy bien hasta hoy el capitulo...Lamento haber tardado mucho ahora daré mi explicación.**

 **¿Porque tarde en subir?**

 **Como se darán cuenta el capítulo es corto; mi computadora se daño y tenemos que llamar a un técnico, osea se reinicia sola una y otra vez, y no puedo escribir asi, así que estoy escribiendo desde mi celular...A partir de hoy todas mis historias serán así, hasta qu arregle la computadora...**

 **...**

 **Bueno dejando aparte la explicación quiero dejar algunas cosas q estado pensando.**

 **Se dan cuenta q la segunda temporada a estado muy atenta al pasado de los personajes.**

 **1\. Nos demos cuenta el terror q le da Kanan a los clones...Ahora lo está superando.**

 **2\. Ahsoka descubre el secreto de Anakin, más bien Vader.**

 **3\. Sabine descubre sobre su amiga (no me acuerdo su nombre)**

 **4\. Ezra descrubre la verdad de sus padres :c**

 **5\. Hera y un poco de su pasado...Le encanta pilotar naves.**

 **Bueno el único personaje q nos falta es Zeb...**

 **Yo me pregunto xq esto...Ya se para q conozcamos mejor el pasado d los personajes...¿Pero no habrá algo mas?**

 **Bueno yo soy muy imaginativa así q...**

 **¡Bueno espero q les alla gustado el Capítulo y disculpen x los errores de ortografía!**

 **¡Gracias x leer y comentar!**

 **Coral: mmmm...Una de ellas es muy parecida a lo q le pasa a Ezra...**

 **Ahora si...**

 **¡Adios!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Revelaciones:**_

 ** _Capítulos Anteriores:_**

 _Ezra despierta años más tardes, sin saber que hacer trata de buscar respuestas pero primero debe saber por donde comenzar. En cambio, sus amigos tratan de conseguir respuestas, porque Ezra cayó inconsciente al suelo y no despierta._

 ** _Capítulo 16: Capturado y Algunas Pistas._**

Ezra estaba de camino a Naboo, pero algo impidió que el llegará a las ciudad...Una voz resonó en la mente del chico diciéndole:

 _-Tu al sistema dabogah ir debes-_

Ezra miro por todas partes pero no encontró a nadie, Ezra razonó y se dio cuenta que esa voz venia de su mente, venía a través de la Fuerza.

El niño quedo un rato pensativo, pero en seguida volvió a caminar rumbo a la ciudad de Naboo. Después de media hora caminando, Ezra escucha la voz de su amigo, Ben-Kenobi.

-¿Porque vas a Naboo y no al sistema dabogah?-Dice Ben a través de la Fuerza.

-¿Y porque debo ir a ese sistema?-Pregunta Ezra mientras sigue caminando.

Ben se tarda en contestar esa pregunta, pero después de unos segundos el responde.

-Yo tenía una misión...Tenía que cuidar de un jovencito, Luke, pero m desvíe de mi misión mientras buscaba a un amigo, pero ahora estoy muerto "físicamente" y no puedo cuidar a este chico, así que tu debes seguir con tu entrenamiento y terminarlo, así cuando esté jovencito este listo para aprender los caminos de la Fuerza, tu debes enseñarles-Ben había dicho toda la verdad.

Ezra para de caminar cuando se da cuenta que su amigo se fue, el niño queda pensando unos segundo, cuando decide ir al sistema dabogah.

Después de tres hora, Ezra llega a la ciudad, empieza a buscar alguna nave para que pued pueda robarla, pero para su desgracia no encuentra ninguna pero si se encuentra con los Inquisidores...Mientras caminaba por las calles Ezra se encuentra con los Inquisidores, pero estos eran nuevos Inquisidores, uno de ellos era un humano y el otro era un Nikto.

Estos al verlo encienden su sable de luz y ambos atacan al mismo tiempo.

Ezra enciende su sable de luz y empieza a defenderse, pero estos eran muy rápido para el, durante un segundo uno de los Inquisidores usa la Fuerza para ahorcar a Ezra, pero este se safa, pero ambos usan la Fuerza para detener a Ezra, por que este trato de salir corriendo del lugar pero los Inquisidores lo arrogaron contra la pared dejando al niño al borde de quedar inconsciente.

Ezra quedo tirado en el suelo, después de unos segundo este trata de levantarse pero no puede, los Inquisidores se acercan a el y uno de ellos dice.

-¡Muy débil!-Dice el Nikto.

Acto seguido el Inquisidor enciende su sable, hace un par de movimientos y le empuña el sable a Ezra, haciendo que este lance un grito.

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

El Inquisidor encendió su sable, hizo un movimiento y me empueño el sable, yo estaba aturdido es por eso que no me pude defender. Cuando sentí que el sable me atravesó fue un sentimiento horrible, pude sentir el calor del sable pasando por mi cuerpo y el dolor que producía eso, yo lance un grito que no puede detener, después del grito todo se torno en negro y poco a poco cerre mis ojos.

...

Abrí mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, yo estaba tirado en el suelo, me puede mover lentamente, porque con cada movimiento lanzaba un grito, después de varios intentos de poder levantarme decidió quedarme en el piso, pues era un dolor muy grande y no lo aguantaba, mi visión era borrosa por eso no quize observar el lugar.

Al paso de diez minutos mi visión mejoró y pude ver en el lugar que estaba, era una celda, esta no tenía cama ni un lugar para enjuagar el rostro, era una habitación de color gris sin ningún mueble ni nada, solo estaba yo en aquella habitación.

Seguía tirado en la celda, pensando en como sobreviví, pero la puerta de la celda se abrió y me quito de los pensamientos. Trate de ver quien era el que entró en la habitación, pero no podía ver bien, solo destinguí a una persona con dos troopers.

Esta persona se acerco a mi, después se agachó y me quedo observando. Cuando mi vista volvió a mejorar pude ver el rostro de esa persona...Quede paralizado al ver quien era, este había entrado al lado oscuro, su rostro había envejencido, tenia el rostro de una persona más madura, su ropa había cambiado, pues llevaba la típica ropa de un Inquisidor, su pelo era mismo y su barba también, pero sus ojos, ya no eran de un verde-celeste sino de un color ámbar.

-Kanan-Susurre.

-Ezra debo admitirlo, te ves fatal-Dijo Kanan dándome una sonrisa.

-¿Que te paso?-Dije débilmente, cada vez que hablaba mi vos bajaba el tono.

-Nada, solo que deje la rebelión y me uní al Imperio, tu debes hacer lo mismo-Me dejo mientras se levantaba.

-Se lo que te ocurrio-Dije.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, no vine a hablar de mi pasado...Sino que vine a hablar contigo...-Me dijo mientras caminaba de un lado de la celda al otro.

-Ya se que dirás y mi respuesta es NO-Al decir la última palabra mi garganta no dio más, me había quedado afónico.

-Antes de responder, creo que debes pensarlo bien-Después de eso Kanan se retira de la habitación, pero los troopers no.

Me puse a pensar con lo que me dijo Kanan...Tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta, pero alrededor mio había un charco de sangre y mi herida solo estaba vendada, pero no ayudaba en nada. Tenía hambre, por lo que debía estar en la celda unos dos o tres días, esta muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre, tenia mucho dolor de cabeza, lo que me hizo pensar que debo tomar medicinas...Habia muchas razones para unirme al Imperio, pero prefiero morir antes de unirme a su asqueroso Imperio, pero el caso de Kanan me dejo "helado" no entendía que paso con el, solo se que lo torturaron hasta no dar más.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Kanan vuelve a entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez con un bolso y un droide "torturador".

-Es mejor que hables cuando te pregunte algo o no seré muy bueno contigo Ezra-Me dijo mientras se dirigía a mi.

 **Con los rebeldes:**

Kanan estaba en su habitación, un poco pensativo, Sabine también estaba en su habitación pero estaba hablando con Elena, ambas tenían una conversación muy profunda, Zeb y Chopper arreglaban el Espectro pero ninguno de los dos habían tenido una charla, solo hacían su trabajo, Hera y Ahsoka hablaban de Ezra, porque no sabían que hacer con el niño, ni las misiones que tenían atrasadas.

 _ **Con Sabine y Elena:**_

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Sabine, pues Elena solo había dormido unos días en la habitación de Sabine, por que no podían salir de la nave, pero al volver con la flota Elena ya volvía de dormir en su habitación, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con la mandaloriana.

-¿Crees que Ezra muera?-Pregunta Sabine.

-No-Dice Elena muy segura.

-¿Porque tan segura?-Dice Sabine mirando fijamente a la joven.

-Ezra es fuerte, así que podrá superarlo-Dice Elena con seguridad.

-Bueno señorita confiada-Dice Sabine en tono sarcástico.

-Oye, nunca hablamos de tus padres-Dice Elena.

-¿Mis padres? Pues el Imperio se los llevo cuando tenía 5, ya no los recuerdo, pero desde pequeña me uní a la Academia de Mandalore-Dice Sabine, durante hablaba ella reflejaba tristeza en su rostro-¿Y los tuyos?

-Ah...Los míos también se les llevo el Imperio, bueno mi madre murió cuando tenía 2, no me acuerdo de ella pero tengo fotos y mi padre fue capturado por el Imperio, yo solo tenia 8 años-Ah Elena le dio mucha tristeza al hablar de sus padres.

Y así siguieran hablando de sus vidad pasadas.

 **Con Ahsoka y Hera:**

Hera y Ahsoka estaban en la sala de reuniones de la flota, no había nadie en la sala solo ellas dos.

-Hera no podemos retrasar más la misión de Naboo, la gente está muriendo de hambre y debemos ayudarlos-Dijo Ahsoka.

-¿No puede ir otro rebelde?-Dice Hera con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hera, conoces el nuevo protocolo-Le advierte Ahsoka.

-Lamentablemente, Ezra tendrá que esperar, mañana iremos a Naboo a dar los recusos necesarios-Dice Hera retirándose de la sala, dejándole sola a Ahsoka.

-Hera, antes de que te vayas, llama a Kanan, dile que debemos hablar-Dice Ahsoka a Hera.

-No hay problema, comandante Ahsoka-Hera finalmente se retira de la habitación.

 **Fin de capitulo...**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo...**

 **Se que les dije que los "Martes" iba a subir los capítulos, bueno eso había dicho pero me di cuenta que cuando tengo la inspiración escribo, así que cada tres o dos días subiré un capítulo y si no es así, bueno a esperar...**

 **Porfavor dejen en los comentarios si le está gustando la historia.**

 **Pregunta del día:**

 **¿Ya saben lo que está pasando? Si pues, cambie la historia de Star Wars.**

 **Ok, conteste la pregunta...**

 **Va otra pregunta:**

 **¿Creen que Kanan llegue a matar a Ezra o que le haga daño (me refiero a que le corte una mano o algo parecido)?**

 **Bueno, nos vemos la proxima...**

 **¡Adíos!**

 **Y nos vemos cuando suba un capitulo...Que si me sigo tardando así será dentro de tres o cuatro años, pero con suerte será dentro de dos o tres dias...Jeje**


End file.
